Lost
by Fidget E Ferret
Summary: Hermione awakens one night to discover something horrible in the common room. Trying to deal with it she develops a relationship with the unlikeliest of people, George. Even though he frustrates her both mentally and sexually
1. Trying to Cope

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: Well, These things are annoying as hell, and I think they shouldn't be mandatory since no one here thinks that I own Harry Potter, if I did think that I was J.K don't you think I would have written about Hermione and her countless romances by now...  
  
A/N: Well, actually I've been meaning to write another story for some time, and I will revise the last chapter of my other one, it's just that I've been extremely busy lately, my grandmother died two weeks ago and I've been in a writers block. In fact, the last thing I wrote was a letter and poem for her to put in her coffin. I don't have a copy of it though, mostly because I wanted her to be the only one who read it. I think that the letter mostly reflected on my life with her, and how I hoped that someday I would fall in love. Anyway, this is rated R obviously, although the first few chapters aren't really going to show that, but the later chapters ARE!!!! Trust me, I have things in mind. I hope you like it.  
  
Hermione sat up straight in bed and screamed, coming to her senses she looked around the room in fear. To her relief no one had awoken, in fact the other sixth year girls were sleeping quite peacefully, some even letting out quiet snores. She sighed and gently lay her head back onto her pillow, trying to no avail to remember the horrible dream that had awoken her from her sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, why couldn't she remember, as she ground her teeth together she saw a quick flash before her, it looked like Neville, laughing with the other boys in the dormitory, she felt a small smile shine through. At least he would always be there to make her smile, the picture faded and the feeling that something was wrong took over her body once again.  
  
Suddenly three words flashed across the inside of her eyelids, 'the common room.' Her eyes snapped open in realization, and she stood as quickly as she could, not bothering to grab a robe to cover up her pajamas. She didn't know why she was going downstairs, in fact, everything about the night had been odd, especially the boys. Harry looked uptight, Ron oblivious, and Neville sad. She was acting abnormally as well, if a bad dream plagued her sleep she would wave it off, and go back to sleep, never had she gotten up to investigate things that popped into her head. Halfway to the door she stopped walking, feeling incredibly stupid she turned to go back to bed, before she could take a step she heard a loud bang, one that shattered the silence in the dormitory like a rock smashing a window. Then once again the Gryffindor dormitories were silenced.  
  
She could hear her footsteps echoing loudly in the stairwell, the soft patter of her bare feet against the cold stone. Upon reaching bottom step she peered out into the darkened Common Room, everything seemed in order, but the dark lied. She reached deep into her pocket for her wand, whispering a 'lumos' spell, watching as light began to spew from her wand. The scene that lay in front of her made her scream again, tears formed in her eyes and she turned to run up the stairs, tripping and bruising her knees. Lying on the common room floor was Neville, gun in hand, blood spattered across the walls and mirrors that circled the crimson and gold room. She turned to look at Neville again, the pool of blood that surrounded his head stained the golden carpet beneath him, tears flowing down her cheeks she whispered his name quietly, "Neville."  
  
She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and looked up to see George Weasley standing above her, his red hair shining in the dim light of their wands, eyes only partly open showing that he had just woken up. His mouth fell open seeing the boy on the floor, and then his eyes traveled to Hermione, she had seen him first, alone, she found him.  
  
"Hermione," he said quietly, "are you..okay?"  
  
She cried out as he tried to get her to stand and then wrap her in a hug, pushing him away. She could only see Neville, hear him as he said goodnight to her, feel him as he gave her the hug before she went to bed. She could hear the footsteps of more students coming down the stairs, and then they all rounded the corner, most looking at her for an answer, their eyes prying into her. She turned and ran, not caring that her feet were becoming wet with droplets of his blood. Pushing open the portrait savagely and running into the hall. She stumbled through the halls, going deeper into the maze of a castle thinking about the last moments with Neville, about his blood covered body, about how she could have prevented everything that had happened, prevented him from killing himself. As she rounded a corner she tripped ungracefully and slammed into the ground, letting the sobs rack her body she pictured the blood bath, which she had witnessed.  
  
"Hermione," George's voice was warm but firm. "Hermione, get up, please look at me."  
  
She raised her head to stare at him, tears blurring her vision, and took his hand as he offered it to help her up. She stood and almost fell again, things were too hard to handle, she wondered why he would do that to himself, what motive he had, his life hadn't been as bad as he perceived it. Now people would hurt inside because of his selfishness. She would hurt, she felt hate course through her, couldn't he tell how much she cared for him? As her knees gave out beneath her she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She began to sob harder against his chest.  
  
"Why," she choked out, "why would he do that?"  
  
"Shh," he said comfortingly, "I don't know, he thought everything was to hard to handle, he thought that things would never get better."  
  
She slammed her fists against his chest angrily, "That's not fair," she screamed.  
  
He stood there, pressing her closer, letting her scream and hit him, understanding the pain and horror that her eyes had unexpectedly come across. Her sobs soon turned to whimpers, although her sobs had quieted her shoulders still were shaking.  
  
"He's not allowed to leave," she shouted angrily, scaring George again. "He has no reason to leave, what about the people whose lives are unbearable, what about his Grandmother, what will she do? What about us? Me?" She sighed in anguish.  
  
He tried to comfort her, only to find himself crying as well. He wondered what on earth had possessed the boy to kill himself, he had no reason, sure his life wasn't the greatest, but he hadn't been subjected to the physical and mental abuse like Hermione. Hadn't had to watch over his shoulder every night like Harry did, needn't worry about money like his family the Weasleys had to do, the idiot boy had no fucking reason to leave this earth. Worse yet was the method he had chosen to kill himself, it was not only extremely disturbing and messy but some type of muggle contraption he had seen his father with at the Ministry.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, what seems to be the problem here," Professor McGonagall said sternly, looking at the students with questioning eyes, "do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"It's Neville," Hermione whispered, "He, he."  
  
"Get on with it Miss Granger, what about Mister Longbottom?"  
  
"He killed himself," George finished, seeing Hermione falter.  
  
"Excuse me," the professor looked astonished. "If this is some kind of joke Mister Weasley, I assure you that detention is in order. This is not something one should joke about."  
  
"It's true," Hermione coughed out. "He killed himself, I found him in the common room, he was." she started to sob again.  
  
McGonagall frowned and the creases in her face seemed to grow deeper, "What on earth is going on," she sighed looking at both of the high strung students. It seems that you both should stay in the Infirmary tonight, in fact we're going to have to find a new place for all of the Gryffindors to reside for the remainder of the evening."  
  
Hermione whimpered in response to this and George took Hermione's hand in his and they followed the professor, still trying to fathom what they had discovered.  
  
"I have a feeling there are going to be quite a few memory charms used this year," McGonagall muttered to herself.  
  
A/N: Now.you may want to yell at me because Fred and George are here and it's Hermione's sixth year.well guess what, they never graduated, so they're back! Okay! Read and Review, although there aren't many Hermione/George shippers out there, please review, I'm not sure I'm going to continue this. There is this guy @ my school who reminded me of Draco Malfoy.OMG he is the sexiest man alive. 


	2. Till death do us part

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I have already expressed my disappointment that Harry Potter and all related characters are the work of J.K. Rowling and WB so on with the story.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. 11 in 2 days, woohoo, I usually write little notes to reviewers at the end of the next chapter, if I forget to mention you don't worry, I will write to you in the next chapter I post! I also made some changes in chapter one, for those of you who caught some mistakes.  
  
Hermione groaned and pulled the blankets up over her head as sunlight hit her eyes. She sighed, feeling warm arms wrapped around her waist, and suddenly the events of the previous night floated back into her thoughts. She shuddered and yet again managed to pull the blankets further over her head, like a child trying to protect themselves from the monsters that came out after bedtime.  
  
She felt George's fingers brush her bare stomach, which was caused by her short tank top, and she shivered. She was sure that when she had fallen asleep that they had been in separate beds. She took a moment to survey their bodies, thinking that this simple action would make her forget about Neville. Their feet were tangled together, and she could feel the heat that radiated from him, this made her extremely uncomfortable, but at the same time feel safe. She groaned again and rolled over so her head could lean on his chest.  
  
Hermione still felt it strange to have Fred and George back for another year at Hogwarts, especially now that they had an extremely successful joke shop in Diagon Ally. They had returned with us in the fall saying that they needed to graduate or their mum would have their heads, and knowing Mrs. Weasley...they were right.  
  
Her cheeks were stiff from crying, and the fact that she was once again crying didn't help, especially since her tears were falling against his chest. George opened his eyes as he felt water hitting his chest and stomach. He looked down his nose at Hermione, who was once again crying.  
  
"Don't cry," He whispered, making her flinch neurotically.  
  
"I c-can't h-help it," she sobbed.  
  
Suddenly Madame Pomfrey's voice broke through their conversation, and Hermione quieted. The nurse's voice sounded both weak and disturbed, it occurred to them that the teachers hadn't come into the infirmary yet.  
  
"Minerva, I'm afraid that Miss Granger is taking this badly. I would as well, had I gone into my common room and found someone who had shot himself," her voice seemed to deepen as she said the last few words.  
  
"Poppy, what am I supposed to do, I'm not about to ask one of the brightest students that Hogwarts has ever seen to leave! Besides, she's had to deal with much harder things in her time, I'm sure that after time things will heal."  
  
They heard Madame Pomfrey sigh, "Please, just take it easy on them, both of them. I can't say that I've ever seen George Weasley cry before. He may be a prankster but he has to deal with it too, so don't be overly hard on him."  
  
McGonagall's stern voice seemed to grow soft for a second or two, "I am not saying that I will let them off the hook for everything, but I'm not cold-hearted, I can obviously see that it hit them hardest."  
  
Hermione looked up at George and he put a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet, it seemed that the teachers thought that they were still asleep. She nodded and settled her head back against his bare chest.  
  
They heard the door to the Infirmary open and close, and a loud squeak from the teachers. "What on earth are they doing," Madame Pomfrey hissed.  
  
McGonagall took this trivial point to do exactly what Madam Pomfrey suggested. "Give them a break Poppy, they found another student dead in their common room. My question is how did they fit on these tiny beds?"  
  
This comment caused Poppy to squeak again. "What on earth do you mean by that?"  
  
"Excuse me," McGonagall said sternly, "would you two please get up, it's almost ten, and everyone is gathering in the great hall to discuss what happened last night."  
  
Hermione stretched and peeked her head out from beneath the blankets, "We are up," she announced.  
  
At eleven a.m. precisely they both made their way to the Great Hall, both had changed into their school uniforms, which the House-elves had graciously brought to them so that they didn't have to go through the Bloody common room.  
  
"You do realize that this it going to be incredibly awkward and depressing, right," George asked her as they stood in front of the Great Hall doors.  
  
She nodded but said nothing, as she inhaled George opened the door and led her into the room. As they walked toward their seats all talking stopped and all eyes turned to them. Hermione lowered her head, letting her hair hide the blush that had streaked across her face. She sat in an empty seat in between Harry and Ron, both of them taking one of her hands in theirs.  
  
"Now that we are all here," Dumbledore said standing up, "we have gathered to discuss the recent happenings of a young Gryffindor boy, Neville Longbottom...As I'm sure most of you know, last night he took his life, and that's why we are here. We are going to basically spend some time to think about him, so a moment of silence, if you will."  
  
She could feel cold eyes on her, looking up quickly she found that the Slytherin table seemed to be following each of her movements with their eyes. Draco Malfoy sat directly across from her, his cold eyes watching her with sympathy, which surprised her. She looked up at Harry who smiled weakly, hoping that this would keep her from crying.  
  
"The Slytherins, they look so..."  
  
She bit the bottom of her lip hard, she was sure now, more then ever, that the Slytherins were actually being sympathetic. They weren't smirking, not laughing, and the fact that Draco Malfoy was looking at her without a trace of hate in his eyes meant something, it meant that Neville was a good person.  
  
Dumbledore went on talking, various people sharing memories of him, talking about any memories that made them smile, and she thought back to first year, when she had used the 'petrificus totalus' charm on him. She remembered how he brave he had been, standing up for the house...  
  
"Hermione, are you okay," Ron asked, noticing that she was shaking.  
  
As a few tears escaped and hit the table before she stood up, "It's not fair," she screamed. Once again all eyes were on her. "It's just not fair."  
  
"Hermione," George said, standing up as well, "maybe you should go back to the infirmary."  
  
"No," she screamed. "He shouldn't have done that, I hate him! Why did he do that! Didn't he realize that it would hurt us?"  
  
George moved up behind her, "Stop it!" He yelled, "Stop it! Do you hear me!"  
  
"No," She yelled back, "I won't! He's gone! He can't come back! I could have saved him, it's all my fault."  
  
He clasped his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly, "You couldn't have stopped it! No one could have, and it's not your fault! You had nothing to do with it. He was sick Hermione!" He roared.  
  
She collapsed against his chest, something that she had done a lot in the past few hours. She closed her eyes and passed out in his arms, all the while Fred looked on in awe and anger,  
  
*  
Hermione looked around the darkened room, sitting before her at a table, working in candlelight was Neville. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I was wondering when you would drop by," He beckoned her over to a chair to sit.  
  
"Where...what..."  
  
"I assume that you think that you could have stopped me, right? Don't blame yourself for my mistakes okay. You always did that, especially in Potions, although I have the sneaking suspicion that Snape knew that it was me who ruined the potions...how is the nasty bugger? And what about the Slytherins?"  
  
She blinked once or twice, "Well, the Slytherins were actually being sympathetic, and I wasn't paying Snape any attention. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I can't honestly say it was one thing in particular, everything seemed so bad, I didn't think that the pain would end."  
  
"You could have gotten help," she said in a flair of anger, "can't you see the pain you are putting us through?"  
  
His eyes opened wide, "I never thought...well, I." and then his figure began to fade.  
  
"Wait," she cried, "come back!"  
  
"I can't, don't blame yourself," he whispered, although his figure seemed to be getting farther away it seemed as though he was whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hermione." *  
"Hermione," Harry's voice was strained. "Hermione, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes cautiously and found that she was back to the real world, and was lying in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ack," she grumbled, "I was sleeping you know."  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled.  
  
"That's ok, I just had the most odd dream though."  
  
Harry sighed, "What of?"  
  
"Neville, he told me that it wasn't my fault, and not to blame myself."  
  
The Weasley's stood behind Harry, looking at her with caution. "It's time for dinner," Ginny announced, "do you want me to bring you back anything?"  
  
"A biscuit please," she answered.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," she assured them.  
  
"Do you want anyone to stay with you," Harry asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah," she said sitting up, "I don't want to be alone here."  
  
Harry nodded and George stepped forward. "I will," he announced.  
  
When everyone else had left she began to talk again, "Why on earth are they acting like I'm the only one who was affected," she asked looking into his emerald eyes.  
  
That was the only physical feature of George's that separated him from Fred, George had emerald eyes, Fred had a pure blue, although some never noticed.  
  
"Because," he answered, "they seem to think that making sure that you are okay will somehow help them deal with it."  
  
"I'm okay," she said quietly, "I'll be okay, I just need time."  
  
"Time." George spat out the word like it was a curse, but he took her hand in his, sending chills up her arm, and then smiled at her.  
  
A/N: Well, I actually have to make a long reply to one of my reviewers. Lizzie star, Okay, first off I'm really sorry about your family, and how they chose to do that...I'm not sure if, by that review, you wanted me to delete this story, and I don't want too. People I know, well, have known, have killed themselves, my best friend slit her wrists because I became friends, er, well, more then friends, with her ex-boyfriend! You don't think I feel guilty, I basically killed her. This is sort of how I get out my pain, I write. I know it's disturbing, but don't you think that people should know that suicides are the third leading cause of death among teens? In 1999 alone 29,199 u.s. citizens killed themselves! I can't even believe that someone would want to take his or her own life! Who knows what the future could bring them! I hope you don't think that this authors note is me yelling at you, it's not. It's me, writing what I know, what I feel. And if I knew you then things would be different, because I wouldn't be able to just tell you this, but I'm sure that when they died you wondered if you could have stopped it. I know I did, and the worst part is I'm not that old, still in high school, and I was in love with him (her ex-boyfriend), er, well as in love as you can be at my age. We went out secretly, then when she found out she freaked out, she threatened to kill herself, and I told some teachers, they got her help, not that it matters much anymore, she did it anyway... I'm really not as disturbed as I must seem right now, in fact I've dealt with deaths very normally, I cry and then talk to friends.  
  
To My other Reviewers:  
  
Swimgirl: If you will review I will write.  
  
Alizee: I'm really sorry about your Grandmother! Thanks for reading my 'oddly disturbing story' as people recently told me.  
  
Buffybot76: I will keep writing.  
  
To my 'devoted anonymous reader': Fred pretending to be George hmmm.. Not bad. That could definitely happen, although I sorta put in an eye color thing, but still.. (the plot thickens)  
  
Crystalnia: No, they weren't going out, just really good friends.  
  
Amauros Thoughts: I'm not sure if you meant that I shouldn't continue the story, or if I should and you made a typo, now I'm just confusing myself, cause I made that mistake in my disclaimer, which I fixed.  
  
Shenaux: I think I chose Neville cause he stuck out, the innocent clumsy one. Although I love his character. I really hope that he doesn't die in the actual series.  
  
Me: Well it's not going to be Snape's fault, (shhhh tell no one)  
  
Silverlime: I like your penname first of all! Secondly he's not gone from the story, Hermione has to get advice from someone right!?  
  
X-eternity: You were my first reviewer! That makes me sing 'happy- happy-joy-joy' thanks. 


	3. The spark that lights the fuse

Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Well, here I am, typing this up from a copy I typed out at my family Christmas party, then, when I had finished they told me that there was no internet connection and no floppy drive to save it! Although it was a getaway from my older cousin who is so odd. He's in college and my friends say that he's "so cute" but they would hate him if they knew him. The next few chapters are going to be romance instead of depressing. Trust me, they are set ups for the end, because I have something very unexpected planned.  
  
It had been two weeks since Neville had ended his own life, two weeks since she had broken down. Two longs weeks since he had begun entering her dreams at night trying to explain how sorry he was for doing it, and trying to assure her that she wasn't at fault.  
  
It was about eight in the common room and although extremely uncomfortable there Hermione was straining her eyes over her History of Magic paper. As she wrote notes to herself in the margins she thought about how boring the classes had been that day, something she had never thought before she had started hanging out with George.  
  
"Troll Wars," she thought aloud, "such an interesting topic, how does Binns manage to make it seem so damn boring?"  
  
Her eyes began to burn as she began to read the paper over again for the fourth time, this was the feeling of sleep taking over her body. The feeling wasn't unusual, many times had she fallen asleep studying, back when schoolwork had overpowered the need to spend time with her friends. But the night with Neville had changed everything. She lay her head down on her books, not willing to fight the fatigue that would inevitably overpower her.  
  
The dreams were always the same, and this one proved that, Neville sat in the dim candlelight, writing in a red dragon-hide book, which she had mentally decided was a journal. He smiled and beckoned her over to an overstuffed red chair.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Neville looked up and smiled at her, then he dipped his quill in ink and began writing once again. For the next few minutes the only sound that she could hear was the sound of the quill scratching against the paper of the journal.  
  
"Neville," she whispered, "can you tell me why?"  
  
"Why what," he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Why you killed yourself," she tried again.  
  
"You ask me the same thing every night, and each time you ask I tell you the same thing, you aren't ready to know," he said the smile draining away from his face.  
  
"I am ready," she whined, "I am."  
  
"Trust me, you aren't ready, soon you'll know, and you'll understand."  
  
She sighed and Neville began to fade into the darkness of the room, his journal going with him. Sometimes she wished that she could read what he wrote, thinking that it might explain why he had rid the world of himself, but the journal always disappeared with him.  
  
"Hermione," George gently shook her shoulders, "Hermione, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, "ow," she said flinching and rubbing her neck, "damn books, remind me never to use those as a pillow again."  
  
He chuckled, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
He smiled at her, trying to seem calm, but inside he was in knots. Even being this close to her was unnerving to him. Over the past weeks they had grown closer, barely confiding in other people, making Harry and Ron jealous. They had grown close under the most vile of situations, but George was glad that they at least he had her to confide in.  
  
He leaned over and unclasped her robes, gently sliding them down her shoulders and exposing a skimpy tank top. He let his hands brush her bare skin and he felt her shiver and flinch.  
  
"W-what a-are you doing," she asked him, trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice calm.  
  
He began carefully rubbing her shoulders, resulting in her letting out a quiet moan. As she leaned her head back against his tall form he hardened his grip. She heard him swallow hard and she realized that she was clenching and unclenching her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to ignore the sharp pains that was running up and down her neck. The pain soon turned to the relaxing feel of pleasure and she sighed loudly. He let his hands gently slip down her arms, his thumbs brushing her breasts as they slid down then back up to her shoulders.  
  
"George," she breathed his name almost inaudibly.  
  
"Do you guys know what time it is," Fred said, a blush staining his freckled cheeks, and his blue eyes turning stormy.  
  
"Yeah, we know it's late, but I wanted to finish my History of Magic paper," Hermione explained.  
  
"You look like you are getting a lot of work done," Fred hissed at her.  
  
"I fell asleep...It's absolutely no business of yours what we are doing down here!"  
  
Fred glared at his brother before turning on his heels and storming up to the dormitories. George gently let go of her shoulders and helped her put things into her book bag.  
  
"It is late," she said looking up at the clock, "we should probably go before your brother comes back."  
  
"Well, goodnight then," he said.  
  
She smiled at him and began to walk away, before she could take two steps he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around. As he gathered her up into a giant hug she said, "Goodnight George."  
  
She collapsed onto her bed, thinking about George, he was one of the two things that consumed her now, the other was Neville, and over the past two weeks she had noticed her feeling for him had been changing. No matter how hard she tried to make herself believe that she just wanted to be friends she couldn't, no longer did she think of him as an older brother, but as a close friend, and possibly more.  
  
She didn't want to feel the way she did, he was her best friends older brother, her best friend, who had screamed at her when she had gone to a dance with someone else, the best friend who she argued with constantly and had even hexed on a few occasions. It wasn't as though they had any feelings for each other, thoughts of that relationship had been dismissed during the previous year during their prefect rounds.  
  
But still, she didn't even want to imagine the rage the Ron would unleash if he found out she had feelings for his brother. She shivered as she remembered the way George had touched her in the common room, the way her body had betrayed her, enjoying his touch and aching for more, never had she felt like that, never. She tried to fall back asleep, but found it utterly impossible.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitories George too was thinking about what had just happened. He raised his hands to his face and traced the lines that lay embedded in his right palm with his left hand. He felt so many different emotions for her that he was going insane. He remembered the way her skin had heated under his touch and wondered how she would react if he touched her again. He imagined her lying underneath him, moaning his name as he kissed the bare skin of her stomach. He rolled over in his bed and moaned softly into his pillow, wishing that he hadn't just thought about her that way. Suddenly Fred's voice broke through his reverie.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you," Fred growled.  
  
"What do you mean," George asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, what were you doing with Hermione? George, she's Ron's best friend."  
  
"What's the matter with you Fred," George asked quietly, trying not to wake the other people in the room. "it's not as if she's betrothed to the kid."  
  
"Ron is going to kill you."  
  
George rolled over, trying to block out his brothers menacing tone by putting a pillow over his head. "Go to sleep Fred."  
  
"No, leave her alone," Fred hissed.  
  
"We are friends, nothing more," George said, even though he knew he felt otherwise, "I don't understand why you are so angry."  
  
If George hadn't fallen asleep then he would have heard his brother say, "Because she's mine."  
  
A/N: Ah ha! Well, that was short, and not one of my best chapters, but it was a huge set up for chapter four. But I can't help that it isn't a great quality, especially when you have people *ahem tom * looming over your shoulders! Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Amauros Thoughts: It's okay, I feel better knowing that you meant I should continue though  
  
Silverlime: Yeah, well as you can see he is haunting her, and the plot is going to thicken a lot!  
  
Alli-Baby: Yeah, I think that a lot of people are rooting for Hermione and Ron to get together, although sometimes I wonder if Harry would be better suited for her, but then I just confuse myself.  
  
OliverPhelpsLover: I love Hermione/George, but I don't really like Hermione and Fred. You should write a fic, this site seems to have great quality of Hermione/George fics, but not quantity.  
  
Snickerdoodle: Yeah, well maybe he didn't want too (major plot hint there) or maybe not...well, who knows...  
  
SAcHi kUroDa: Thanks, but it won't be as "powerful" for a while, then end has some surprises in store.  
  
Crystalnia: OMG! That whole post was so sad and NICE!!!! It's good to know that this story is making people think, award winning? Thanks!!! Thanks sooooo much! Yeah the story is definitely about realization, and Hermione has a lot of that ahead of her.  
  
x-eternity: Ren and Stimpy, and old but timeless show. Keep reviewing, I might need to ask you for plot help later.  
  
Shenaux: Yeah, it's a lot easier to express them when you have felt them, but it's good to know that there are people out there who have gone through the same things I have.  
  
Fang-gurlie: Thanks! I hope that someday suicides will be erased from our communities.  
  
SycoCallie: Sweetness! You made an account! Now I won't get confused, which is good! Well, I hope you keep reviewing, I always love to know what readers want to see in the story! I luv George!!!  
  
Tara: I will write more!  
  
Gwen Potter: You like it, you really like it!!!! I will continue soon. 


	4. Darkened Classrooms

Chapter Four:  
  
A/N: OMG! You guys are so nice, the number of reviews I have almost surpassed my other story, which is scary! I hope everyone has a great New Year, I know that I will be stuck at home! Fun! This chapter has been written about four times, each time I try to start it differently, but I can't start it! I think it's because I already have something planned for the next chapter, and that is taking up most of my writing thoughts...so I know that this chapter might not be up to par, but I swear I will make up for it!  
  
"You're late Miss Granger," Snape said icily, "take your seat."  
  
Hermione blushed, she was never late, and it wasn't her fault that she was late today. She had barely slept the night before, the reason being that she had spent a good part of it thinking about George, and naturally when she finally fell asleep she was so tired that she had overslept.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." She said staring at a crack in the wall instead of her professor.  
  
"Take your seat, I'm sure that you would rather not stand for the remainder of the class, am I right?" He paused for a moment, "oh yes, and that will be five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione scowled and sat in her usual seat in between Ron and Harry, as she took a glance around the room she noticed that Fred and George were sitting one row to the left, and other seventh years were scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Glad to see the death of a student hasn't affected him," Harry whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
"As I was saying before Miss Granger decided to grace us with her presence, this arrangement will last for a short time, you will be participating in a project with someone from the opposite grade as yourself. If you hadn't already noticed there are both seventh years and sixth years in this class, a small project that you shall work on since I need the seventh year block for other...more pressing matters."  
  
It occurred to Hermione that she had neglected to notice that there were indeed seventh years shoved in the dungeon with them, making the room even more hellish and hot. Fred and George smiled at her simultaneously and she decided to return to Snape's lecture.  
  
"What you're assigned to do is research a useful potion, write me at least three feet of parchment, which will discuss its history and of course how the potion could be improved. Then you will create both the original and revised potions. I will except NO late work, and I hope that you can learn to cooperate within your groups, because there is absolutely no switching partners. I will inform you of who you will be working with the next time you have class. Now, for the remainder of this class period we will discuss the Wiggenweld potion, does anyone know what it was used for?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand into the air as high as she could, Snape looked around the classroom, but seeing no other hands he called on her with a sigh.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"The Wiggenweld potion is to help heal people who have been wounded in fights. It was created in 1423 for use in the Dark Wars which began a year later."  
  
"That is correct, five points to Gryffindor," he said, she beamed with happiness while the rest of the class sat there, mouths hanging open.  
  
She glanced back at George who smiled at her, she blushed and turned around feeling satisfied. Harry nudged her with his elbow and slid a note to her, it read 'Am I going deaf? Did Snape just give us house points? I think I'm going to have a heart attack.'  
  
That class seemed to go on forever, Snape went on for what seemed like hours, finally the class was dismissed, "Miss Granger, please stay here for a moment."  
  
The rest of the class looked at her with sympathy, "We'll wait for you," Ron told her quietly.  
  
"That's okay," she assured them, "go to Herbology, I'll be there in a second."  
  
They accepted this knowing that she would argue with them until she got her way. They turned and walked out to their next class, which Hermione would inevitably be late for. She gathered her things slowly and placed them in her book bag, then after a few deep breaths, walked up to his desk.  
  
"Would you care to explain why you were late for class this morning," he asked, the edge in his voice that he usually had during class was toned down slightly but still evident.  
  
"I overslept," she said sounding slightly embarrassed. "It won't happen again."  
  
"I hope not, the other Professors expect the best from you. They seem to think that you've witnessed some horrible things this term, and don't want to see your grades drop. It just seems to me that you are using this as an excuse to be lazy, god knows I've seen things you couldn't even imagine, yet here I am teaching you everyday. I won't deny that you are a very brilliant witch, and I don't plan to go easy on you, you are going to see much worse in your time. Now hurry to your next class," He said shooing her out of the room.  
  
She walked slowly through the halls, Professor Sprout favored her, she needn't worry about being late, she would simply say that she ran to the Gryffindor tower for some forgotten supplies. She closed her eyes in thought, she was quite sure that Snape was being supportive, or at least trying to be. Everyone was still cautious around her. She could see it in their eyes, they were nervous, trying especially hard to be nice to her, it made her sick to her stomach. As she walked around the corner, eyes still closed, strong arms enclosed around her, and she was led into a dark, empty classroom.  
  
"You are incredible, I've never seen Snape give house points to a Gryffindor before," George said kissing her forehead.  
  
Her heart stopped momentarily and he felt her shiver. She was stunned, George had just kissed her, not romantically, but a kiss nonetheless. Her mind was running in circles, and she was sure that he could hear her heat slamming against her ribs, she blushed becomingly.  
  
She looked into his eyes, searching for a trace of what he had been feeling when he had kissed her, when she found none she cautiously raised her hand to touch his face. She let her fingers trace over his cheek, then over his jaw; it was his turn to shiver. Her fingers slid to his lips, tracing the upper then the lower, and letting them rest there.  
  
George returned to his senses and kissed each of her fingers sending little jolts of electricity through her arm. His breathing had turned deep and she could feel the heat they were creating through her thick robes, she felt a small smile tug at her lips, but she ignored the eager feeling bubbling inside of her. He lowered his head so close to hers that he could almost taste her, then, she caught him off guard by pressing her lips to his softly. She pulled back to look into his eyes, but before she could he caught her mouth with his and began to kiss her again. As he bit her bottom lip she wrapped her arms around his neck, and when his lips trailed back up to hers she deepened the kiss.  
  
"George," she whispered as his lips slid over her neck, "we have to stop, I've got to get to class, and so do you."  
  
He ignored her; he had wanted to do this for too long to stop. He felt her hands slide into his robes and run gently up his chest, then to his shoulders, and finally back around his neck. As he brought his mouth he heard her muffle a sigh.  
  
"Where do you think she is," They heard Harry say from outside the classroom they were in.  
  
"I don't know, but Sprout seemed really nervous, why else would she send us to look for her," Hermione recognized it as the voice of Ron. "You don't think she'd do anything right, I mean there is no reason to worry."  
  
Hermione and George slid apart just in time, "Hermione, is that you," Harry asked, "what are you doing in this classroom?"  
  
"I was finishing up an assignment," she lied.  
  
Harry looked over at George, "I see."  
  
"Well good," Ron said obliviously, "let's go, before Sprout sends out someone else to look for us."  
  
Hermione walked out of the classroom behind Harry and Ron, both of whom were bombarding her with questions, she turned around to take one last look at George, but he was already gone.  
  
Fred stepped out of the shadows with his jaw clenched, he watched Hermione look back for George but he had already left for Transfiguration.  
  
"Damn it George, why don't you listen to me."  
  
A/N: Um...I know that sucked, you can yell at me if you want too. As I said before, I had no idea what was going to happen in this chapter because I already have the next one planned out. I would have just cut this whole chapter out of the story, but the next chapter would seem stupid had they not kissed yet. So anyway, thanks to my reviewers (most of whom are disappointed with this chapter).  
  
x-eternity: If you are ever on I'll IM you, but for the mean time, I hope I didn't let you down with the chapter  
  
Alli-Baby: Yeah, they do, and Fred will do everything in his power to keep George and Hermione apart  
  
To anonymous: Thanks  
  
SycoCallie: Yeah, I think that if they do go out in the books then their friendship is going to be very off for a while, and I won't, I prefer Ron and Hermione as friends too.  
  
Astraea: Fluff and bunnies, definitely not! Although there will undoubtedly be a little fluff, oh yeah, and a lot more depressive stuff! It's hard to lose people that you know, especially when you are close to them.  
  
Silverlime: Thanks! I like long reviews actually, and don't stop reading because this chapter wasn't my best, I promise that the next one will be better!  
  
Lizziestar-08: It's good to know that you didn't want me to stop. I'm really glad that you still read this though, even if you can't review.  
  
Hurdlingbaybe: I know, a lot of ppl like George/Hermione, you would think more people would write them...you should!  
  
Sneezy Mouse: I luv George/Hermione as well. I like Neville too, but he seemed like someone who would make the ending a huge surprise.  
  
Fuzzy Dreamer: Yeah, he is sweet, I live in the U.S. but when I graduate I am moving, thinking about England.  
  
Champagne: I am hoping to get up another chapter tomorrow, a high quality chapter.  
  
Take Phat: Ah yes, the cliffhanger..So torturous!!!!!  
  
Evelyn: I will, and thanks.  
  
Riar Aille: Yes, he's lucky, and the other brothers are going to have to deal!  
  
Clara Lou: omg, omg, thank you so much! I love your story! I hope you update it soon! You are right about Hermione, she's a little ooc, but this is pretty much how I reacted (minus the making out with George.  
  
Wynter: Thanks for choosing my story, well, actually, it's an interesting story, why he did it...  
  
Megan: Well, if you look hard in the next chapter you'll find something that ties the plot together.  
  
Sgadows-Black-Storm: Thanks!  
  
Mistress Sock: First and foremost, I love your pen name! Okay, so, does that mean you like it? I hope that you continue reading.  
  
Ladyofthewinter: Yeah, if you have any comments about how I can improve my story, maybe make the characters more realistic please tell me.  
  
Snapes Potions Mistress: Well, I personally would go for George (but don't tell anyone)  
  
Tara: No, Fred's not going to pretend to be George, but he will play a big part in the story. And no, Hermione won't get them confused and fall madly in love with Fred.  
  
Keeper-of-fate: I don't mind that it sounds the same, because to me it doesn't. A lot of people contemplate killing themselves, but it's important for people to know that there is always help. I love the quote, did you write it yourself?  
  
Guenevere Morgan: I love George! Thanks for reviewing. 


	5. Running Away

Chapter Five  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic through the good and the bad chapters. Today is new years!!!!!!! My sister got me to watch The Princess Diaries with her, and the guy who has the red hair and plays Jeremiah is soooo cute.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers over the spines of the books in the very back of the library, which was dedicated to potion making, even with the wide variety of materials that lay before her there were very few books on the subject she needed. As she ended a row she slid her finger down to the next, she felt something sharp cut into her finger, and she pulled her hand back instantly.  
  
"Fuck," she whispered looking down at her index finger, which now had a deep cut that was beginning to bleed. She pulled out the book that had cut her, blew off the dust that had settled against the cover from years of neglect, and found the words 'love potions in the twentieth century' carved into the dragon-hide cover.  
  
She opened it and a silver necklace slipped out from in between the pages, Hermione bent to pick it up, and after examining it carefully she noted that it was a silver lion attached to a chain, engraved in the back were the initials N.L. The surprising thing was that it was a locket, but she couldn't seem to get it open. Becoming to frustrated she put the locket in her bag and flipped through the book.  
  
"Hermione," someone asked.  
  
She jumped in surprise, someone had been watching her, "Yes? Oh, it's just you Fred, you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just me," he said looking at her strangely, then noticing her hand he spoke again, "did you cut yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, this stupid book sliced my finger."  
  
He took her hand gingerly in his own, "Does it hurt," he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
She shivered, it was strange talking to Fred, she had always felt less comfortable with him then with George, but now it seemed that everywhere she went he was there. George dismissed her worries when she told him, joking with her saying that if they ever got married he would be part of her family. Of course when he said things like that Hermione wondered if he was really joking, even still Fred always left her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She pulled her hand back carefully, "It's fine." She whispered a healing spell and the wound closed instantly.  
  
"Do you need any help, cause I'm going to be here for a while," he told her quietly.  
  
"I was actually just leaving, it's getting late," she lied. In truth she still had a lot of work to do, she still needed to find information on the history of the love potion, but Fred was really beginning to creep her out and she felt uncomfortable in the library alone with him.  
  
"Right, well...I was just about to head back to the common room," he said giving her a nervous smile.  
  
"You just said that you were going to be staying here for a while," she said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, all I really had to do was research my potion, but that can wait."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You really should research it now, you shouldn't wait until the last minute to finish this assignment, Snape never takes pity on his students."  
  
"You're wrong about that, he takes pity on you," he spat.  
  
"I have to go," she tried again, and she shoved the book into her bag and pushing past him.  
  
"At least let me carry that back," he said nodding to her bag. It was obvious that he was trying to make up for the comment he had just made. "You're bound to hurt your back with all the books you shove in here."  
  
She sighed, "Okay, let's go."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "Are you in love with George?"  
  
'What on earth,' she thought looking at him with raised eyebrows. 'Where did that come from?' She thought this a very personal question and almost didn't answer him, but thought that he wouldn't ask her such an offbeat question unless the answer was somehow important.  
  
"I don't know, love is a strong word, and I'm sure that he would have the same reaction as I'm having now, I never really thought about it, I mean we've only been together for a little while. Love is developmental, you have to like someone and be with them long enough that love creates itself." She smiled, and they walked in silence.  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, it still surprised her every time she thought about how different his personality was from George's. Sure they were both humorous, and loved to get in trouble, but where George was romantic, Fred was lustful.  
  
"Why," he asked breaking the silence, his tone had turned icy.  
  
"Because, he's been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, and he encourages me. He's not like the rest of you Gryffindor boys, he doesn't seem to mind that studies are important to me." She explained, "he listens, and understands me."  
  
"You think that George is different from the rest of us because you barely know the rest of us," he seethed. "You've never given us a chance."  
  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Why is this so important," she asked him questioningly.  
  
"It's important because you think that George is the right person for you when you haven't even begun to see the person who you should be with. I think that I'll just have to MAKE you see."  
  
"H-how do you propose that you will do that," she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking. He was beginning to scare her, and the glint in his eyes wasn't helping.  
  
"I'll just have to show you now," he said dropping her book bag and turning towards her.  
  
'Run you stupid girl,' her head screamed, but her feet were frozen in place.  
  
She looked around the darkened hallway, no one was coming, and it was unlikely that anyone would, no one ever took the long way to the common room from the library, not unless they fancied a snog in an empty classroom or they were avoiding the Slytherins. He turned to face her, with each step he took towards her she took a step back, it was a simple game of cat and mouse. As she collided with the wall he took another step, holding her there with his body.  
  
"I think that you'll begin to see what I mean," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why," she whispered.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and pushed all of his weight against her, leaving her feeling like her ribs were being crushed. "Because, you're too good for him."  
  
He pressed his lips down painfully against hers, and let his hands trail hungrily into her robes and to the hem of her shirt. As his lips left hers and began a painstakingly slow trail down her neck she gasped and tried not to let herself enjoy it.  
  
He kissed her again, harder this time, bruising her lips. She felt tears well up in her eyes, this was a nightmare, not supposed to happen, not now, not ever. She felt his hand slide up her thighs and in between her legs.  
  
"You are mine," he whispered when she flinched, "do you hear me, this is mine."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang through the hall, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Fred looked at her and then at his brother, "George."  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, "George, I told you, he tried to..."  
  
George cut her off, "How could you, I trusted you, both of you! I actually thought that you loved me, but then you go behind my back and you," he choked and turned his glare to Fred, "my own brother!"  
  
"He did this, he tried to-"  
  
He interrupted her again, "How could you do this to me after everything that we've been through together?" He screamed the last part, the look of anger on his face turned to pure hatred as Fred slid his hands out of her robes.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong," Fred said calmly. "I was merely testing her."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it," he barked.  
  
"George, I tried to get away," Hermione tried to assure him, but it was no use.  
  
George shook his head, turned and ran, ran to somewhere that he was sure no one would go in Mid-October, the Astronomy Tower. Meanwhile Fred smirked at her as he watched her begin to wail, she looked at him through her tears and then slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"Get away from me," she screamed.  
  
"Apparently you didn't pass the test," Fred sneered.  
  
"Asshole," was all she could mutter.  
  
He turned and walked away, not bothering to give her another look, even though inside he was as lost and confused as ever. She crawled to her bag and took out the locket and ran her fingers over the cold silver. 'You couldn't save Neville, you couldn't save your relationship with George, and you won't be able to save yourself,' a voice said inside of her. She took the locket and slid it roughly over her palm, she watched as it turned red and blood began to run from it.  
  
"Granger," a cold voice said from behind her, "what did you do?"  
  
A/N: Ah cliffhanger, who could it be???? Well did any of you pick up on the big plot thingy, and no, it's not the fight between Hermione and George! Right, a special thanks goes out to Fredrick Weasley who graciously helped me with this chapter.  
  
Ronin: Now that my vacation is ending it will be harder to update, but I will try to get the chapters out fast  
  
Fuzzy Dreamer: Yeah, evil twin, well, let's just say that he's going to get worse before he gets better. It's not that I don't like Fred, but obviously I like George more!!! Kidnap, no. And right now George is mad at her because he's not very intelligent when it comes to seeing his brother kiss his girlfriend who is CRYING!!!!  
  
Clara Lou: Fred just needs to get laid, well, that's my opinion, but it's probably not gonna happen, and it will be a nice juicy surprise that you won't be able to believe. Thank god you are going to update it soon, it's been driving me nuts!  
  
Gryffindorbaby1: Thanks so much! I'm really more of a poetry type of girl, but this keeps me occupied when I need something to do!  
  
FredrickWeasley: Thanks for the help and getting me out of my writers block! I agree, Fred is just...a teenage male.  
  
Alexandria: I don't think that was overly graphic considering the fact that it's really the only way to describe it. My condolences to you, it's always hard to lose someone you are close too. I also hope that his father gets his comeuppance because it's wrong to beat someone because of his or her sexuality, and just beat someone period.  
  
Me: Fred is definitely creepy!  
  
Gwen Potter: That's okay, my ISP is messed as well.  
  
Alli-Baby: Oops, well, he did, for now, who knows what will happen with them in the later chapters...  
  
Herbie: I think in just about every story out there Ron is oblivious to everything Hermione says and does, even in the actual books  
  
MFCA: Thanks! I will!  
  
Michelle: Thanks!!!!  
  
Arwen of Rivendell: Yeah, it's scary, there's nothing more final then death. 


	6. Purebloods and Mudbloods

Chapter Six  
  
A/N: I am so sorry! I have been so busy that I haven't had time to type up this chapter! But since I've been home with the flu for the past week I decided that it's now or never. Ok I'm trying a one time only thing in this chapter, we are going to hear from our buddy Fred, that's right, Fred. It's going to be short, but it shows us that Fred is indeed human. Also, this is going to be short.very short. I only wrote it as a lead up to 'the library' because things are going to happen in there. Yup, that's right. What to say, I watched a few movies over the past few days, while I was sick, The Winter Guest, which has Sean Biggerstaff playing the role of a young schoolboy named Tom. Although I liked this movie it is definitely not for those who don't follow movies well. I also saw Anna and the King, a very good movie, Jodie Foster pulls off another deep role. I was surprised to find a young Tom Felton in it though. This movie is one of the few in which I laughed and cried, a great movie based on The King and I. I revamped chapter five, gave a little sympathy to Fred after ppl got angry with me.  
  
Hermione turned around and glared at the figure above her, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"What did you do to your hand," he asked reaching for it, a smirk playing across his features.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed sliding away from him until her back was against the wall.  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do mudblood," he snarled, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to move, and then watched her as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Thanks for the help," she shrieked falling into him.  
  
He dropped her wrist and glared at her, "You got blood on my shirt, you fucking mudblood. I tried to help you and look what happens, you just ruined my best shirt."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, then lifted her hand to his face and let her palm rest against his cheek, a few drops of blood slid down his pale cheek and to the corner of his mouth. Then moved her hand so that the cut was parallel to his eyes.  
  
"Look at my hand Malfoy," she whispered, "do you see the blood?"  
  
"What are you playing at," he asked glancing from her hand to her face.  
  
She took the locket and before he could stop her she slid it over his skin roughly. The look of triumph on her face when he began to bleed startled him, though he would never admit it.  
  
"You see your blood Malfoy, it's the same color as mine, we are the same, no matter how hard you try to deny it."  
  
"You're one sick fuck," he said quietly.  
  
*  
Fred looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and wiped the sweat that had formed across the top of his forehead away with the back of his hand. He wasn't sure that he liked the person staring back at him through the glass, and he definitely didn't like the person he had been that night.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," he said aloud, splashing cold water onto his face, "I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way. I never thought that it would end up like this, not in a hundred years."  
  
He looked at his reflection again, then grabbed a towel wiped his face dry, and walked back to the common room.  
  
*  
  
"Miss Granger, it seems like you are making a habit of being late to my class, ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." She blushed and then went to sit next to Harry, "Excuse me, but don't you think that it would be appropriate for you to sit with your partner?" He nodded toward George.  
  
She stood again and moved to where George was sitting, "Good morning Hermione," he said stiffly.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Now that everyone is here," he paused and looked at Hermione, "class will begin. Being the kind person I am, I have decided to let you have this class as a work period. I have also signed the library out to this class and each group will get a chance to work in their project without interruption."  
  
Hermione sighed and began to doodle on a fresh piece of parchment, scrawling things like 'Bored,' and 'George' all over. Since the fight with George her grades had been slipping, she just couldn't bring herself to sit down and study.  
  
"Miss Granger, did you hear me," Snape asked loudly.  
  
"Hmm," she asked a little dazed.  
  
"I said you and Mister Weasley are to have the library from eight to nine this evening. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"That was very smooth," George whispered to her, "could you make it any more obvious that you were not paying attention."  
  
She glared daggers at him for a minute, "You could try to be more understanding," she said under her breath. "I found this book in the library, I think it will be quite useful, it has the history and a few potions to try out, I think that we should try it tonight in the library."  
  
"Yeah, okay, what about the ingredients, we should probably have all of those when we get to the library, we don't need to waste time finding ingredients."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she whispered, "I still have some ingredients left from when I stole them from Snape. If we run out I know where he keeps his private stash."  
  
His eyes widened, "You what? You didn't steal anything from Snape."  
  
"I-I well, it was important.what does it matter anyway," she said almost coughing out the last part.  
  
"I just would have never thought that you would do something like that," he said in awe, bowing slightly. "I bow down to you oh queen of all that is evil and would piss McGonagall off."  
  
"Shh, George, what are you doing, people are starting to stare at us," she tugged on his sleeve and tried to get him to stop raising his arms up and down. "Besides, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, you proved that last night."  
  
A/N: Told you it was going to be short, now to write all of my reviewers.  
  
Amauros Thoughts: All cliffhangers are evil, hehehe, yup but I think that he feels pretty bad about it.  
  
Me: So, I bet you weren't surprised, I mean, well, cold voice.  
  
Ilithyia-Ixione: Yeah. For some reason when I read I want to read about something that seem real, something that could happen, it makes the whole story more realistic. I hadn't really thought about why Neville used a gun, I don't think it necessarily happened because he didn't know dark magic, because the light side had killing spells as well. In my opinion I think it was because it was the most convenient for the plot.  
  
Fawkes64: I know, laughs, Hermione does rock!  
  
MelissaAdams: Woah, where did that come from, lol. Ginny in fishnets. Thanks, it's really hard to have the characters like they are in the book, as you can tell because in my story they aren't really Hp book material.  
  
Hurdlingbaby06: lol, yeah, but let's not forget that he's human.  
  
EricaSmiles: Sorry it took me so long.  
  
Herbie: Everything will work out in the end.  
  
FredrickWeasley: Well, I can understand why you would sympathize w/ Fred u have the same name, lol.  
  
Keldara-1:Neville was getting too close to Hermione, but he did commit suicide. Oops, I slipped, lol, well you'll understand later.  
  
Alli-Baby: Yup, you were right, and they are both asses.  
  
Lirawen: I changed the chapter for you, I made it more like she WAS GUILTY, you know, she sort of wanted to see what he was like. The next chapter will be descriptive, I can promise you that much.  
  
Ici_princess: Fred was.being a teenage guy.  
  
???: Aha! That is precisely my point for the little insider on Fred.  
  
MFCA: In the next chapter, I promise.  
  
Gwen Potter: Thanks! Yeah, he's a jerk, for lack of a better word.  
  
Hamsterkid-2000: EEK! I hope you are okay~ and so close after new year! Woah, the stats are surprising I must say, if I ever need anything I'll talk to ya, thanks for the thoughts.  
  
X-eternity: I didn't let you down, aw thanks!  
  
Dixiehnsnluver: thanks  
  
Arabella-21: I don't hate you, in fact I find it disturbing myself. Sort of twisted eh! The fact that it disturbs people gets my point across, it's messy, and a horrid way to die, so in a way it's good to be disturbed by this.  
  
Gryffindorbaby1: Thanks, lol, I'm a little hyper myself, hehe, to much Pepsi (although I prefer Coke)  
  
Sneezy Mouse: ff.net wouldn't let me log in for a week, and then to make matters worse my story was all messed up for a while.  
  
Alizee: Tom Felton *sighs yup he's a cutie, must be the bad boy thing.  
  
Angelbabygurl: Thanks!  
  
Sabrina Weasley: All twisted, I know.  
  
Angelkas: Thanks, and yup it's meant to be scary.  
  
Klover: I appreciate it.  
  
Mimi girl: I know, I never thought I would read anything other then Hermione/Ron.  
  
DazedPanda: Yup, must be a dense Weasley thing.  
  
Arwen of Rivendell: Fred basically cracked, lost his marbles, well you get the picture,  
  
Swimgirl: He sorry he did it.I think.  
  
Shampooangel: I think that chapter seven will be good too, but don't take my word for it.  
  
Ronin: Don't fret, they'll find some way, plus we've got some creepy reality Nevilleish stuff.  
  
CuTeLiLpRiNcEsS: I can't explain it now because it's a part of the story that has to be revealed through Hermione.  
  
Yukito Forever: Thanks  
  
That One Girl: I get a thumbs up? Sweetness.  
  
Slytherinlover: Fred is pretty out of it right now.  
  
Jennifer: The next chapter might take a while.  
  
Farfalla: aww geese.  
  
Crystalnia: lol, yeah, it's sort of a big key to the story.  
  
Zanfie: Thanks, I hope it wasn't a waste of your time.  
  
Elvenprincess: sorry bout that, lol.  
  
Mia: New and different, that's me.  
  
Brown-coffee-eyes: they make ppl so angry, teehee  
  
LimeJello4545: No, I don't think you did, not really anyway, you can intemperate it that way I suppose, but that was not my intent.  
  
I didn't want to sign in: Cause she's pissed off, and yes, there will be a love scene.  
  
Drew: Was that a good thing or a bad thing??  
  
Reed: omg means oh my god, or gosh, depending on how you see it.  
  
YoungPadfoot: Under your favs! Sweetness! I'm all happy.  
  
Kazaa: Sry about the wait, and for this short chapter too.  
  
ZiZzAmIzZ: There can only be ONE golden twin.  
  
Micha: I don't know why, but I like Draco/Hermione as well, maybe it's because they are opposite.  
  
Dark Devil: *giggles nervously don't kill me, please.  
  
Elen Dumir: Maybe it's just the name George, lol.  
  
Allie: GEORGE IS AN IDIOT! But he'll make up for it. 


	7. Night in the Library

Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: Omg, I'm actually writing this, go me *does dance in corner. Okay, I am so super hyper, I just played basketball and my team kicks butt! Now...where was I, oh yes, I was just about to say that I am about to reveal my favorite character from Harry Potter...Draco Malfoy. Now wait before you start throwing rotten vegetables at me, the reason that I like him the most is because he is the most hidden character. He comes off as a mean person, but nobody knows if that's just what his father taught him, or what he really believes. Glad I got that out of my system, lol. Plus Tom Felton is a cutie. Do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter? Did that one time I actually write one count? Whatever. Oh, warning, they are going to do some stuff in the chapter, I'm not saying who cause, well, I'm not exactly sure who yet.  
  
George sat down roughly across from Hermione at a small table in the back of the library and was greeted with annoyance from the brunette with whom he was meeting.  
  
"You're late," she said dully, "now we only have a half hour to work on the potion."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had more important things to do. It's not my fault I actually have a social life." He snapped.  
  
She looked up at him, the hurt in her eyes was evident, "Well I..."  
  
"I'm sorry," he hung his head, "that was low."  
  
She nodded and stood up, "The ingredients are in my bag, and I've hidden a cauldron over in the corner over there," she stopped to point, "but Madam Pince has been watching me since I got here. I think we should wait until she leaves. Besides, I don't think that Snape thought we would actually start working on our potion this evening, most students are still researching."  
  
"We can't wait until Madam Pince leaves, she doesn't leave until the library closes at night," George pointed out.  
  
"That's okay," she whispered, "I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so that we could get back to the dorms without a problem."  
  
"Hermione Granger, thinking on her feet."  
  
She studied his features for a second, his strong cheekbones, his perfect lips, the way the light shone off of his hair and his freckles glowed slightly. Seeing that she was watching him he bit back a smile, maybe she would see how sorry he was.  
  
"Hermione," he said quietly, throwing her back into reality, "we should get to work."  
  
"Now, I think that when we modify the potion we need to add ingredients, rather then take some out. I was thinking that this might take off the memory loss after-affect. Maybe we could even make the vomiting stop."  
  
"Hmm...oh yeah, sure." Pretty soon Hermione was lost taking notes and George was surfing the shelves.  
  
She had just stood up when the lights went out, row by row, the darkness seemingly eating away at the books. She heard George drop a few in surprise.  
  
"George," she called, "let's get to work."  
  
He walked up behind her, "Okay, let's go. What are we cooking up anyway?"  
  
"I was thinking a regular love potion, one that just causes the least drastic symptoms," she answered, flipping open a book and turning a few pages. "I can't read in the darkness, I brought my lantern, it's under the table."  
  
George took the hint and went to get the lantern for her, "Here, is this better," he asked holding it over her.  
  
"Yup, it looks like I'll be draining my supplies on it," she answered running her finger down the page of ingredients. "Too bad really, it took me a few hours to get them."  
  
"You could do it again," he answered and she knew she could as well.  
  
"I've been researching this potion for days now, I've looked through various forms but I thought this would be the least complicated."  
  
George took a look at the book, "Least complicated," he said in astonishment.  
  
She took a few jars out of her bag and took out some measuring tools, then began pouring things into the bubbling cauldron. A few ingredients causing the potion to hiss with displeasure, and releasing a stagnant scent into the air.  
  
"That smells," George said, making a face, "it's going to lead Filch right to us!"  
  
"No it won't, I've cast a spell to mask it," she assured him, "besides it only takes a few hours to complete."  
  
"Only a few hours," he repeated sarcastically, then he went and sat in the window.  
  
She wiped her hands together after she threw in the last ingredient, then stirred it with a wooden spoon she had obviously taken from the dungeons. She noticed George staring out the window, looking at him now she had to admit that he looked heavenly. The moon made him glow; it was like she was looking at his aura, pure white. She made her way over to where he was sitting and began to watch the night sky, every now and then looking at George.  
  
"You know after I found you in the hallway I went to the Astronomy Tower. God, I didn't know what to think, all I could think was that it wasn't your fault," He said dismally.  
  
"It wasn't," she said almost inaudibly.  
  
"I know, but all I could see was your face connected to his face, and I got jealous. What was I supposed to do, you know..." he turned to face her, "I didn't want to believe that you let him do that. I couldn't believe that you were kissing my brother, or that I had been so wrong about you. A few days ago Fred told me what really happened, and by that time you were avoiding me as much as possible, so I never got a chance to apologize."  
  
He slid down and put a palm on her cheek, "Don't," she tried to whisper, but he either didn't hear it, or chose not to listen.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as his other hand slid up her side and neck until it reached her lips and she kissed his palm lightly.  
  
"Don't," she tried again, but his breath was warm on her neck, and deep inside of her, she knew she didn't want him to stop.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered again.  
  
She stepped back from him carefully, "I don't know if I can."  
  
He nodded and her words seemed to sink in, "Fine." He climbed back up to his window.  
  
"George." she took a few steps toward him and placed a hand on his knee, "I'm not sure..."  
  
He closed his eyes as her hand slid up his body toward his chest, and gently guided her hand with his own to rest on his face. He again slid down from the window and placed a finger underneath her chin; then, much to her surprise he pressed his lips gently to hers.  
  
When he pulled away she let out a quiet sigh and looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could get out any words though, he brought his lips down against hers, flipped her around, and pressed her into the wall. She could feel his arousal against her side and the heat she felt between her legs signaled how the night would go. His tongue slid gently into her mouth, with no resistance from her, and she began to grind her hips into his.  
  
His lips trailed seductively down her neck leaving a hot, wet trail behind. She moaned throatily and ran her fingers through his hair. He slid her shirt up over her head and proceeded to let his lips trail down her stomach to the waistline of her skirt. She tried not to seem too anxious, but she could barely contain herself. His hands explored the milky-white skin that his lips hadn't yet touched as her chest heaved against him.  
  
She gently pulled his face up to hers and licked across his lower jaw, his eyes widened but he quickly recovered by gently lifting her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and he groaned at her closeness. His hands traveled up her back and unclasped her bra in one swift movement leaving her shivering in the cold air.  
  
"Are you cold," he asked looking into her eyes sliding one of his hands up her side while the other worked on unbuttoning her skirt.  
  
"Mmm," was the sound that emitted from her throat.  
  
"I can change that," he whispered breathing in deeply.  
  
He felt her nipple harden underneath his palm and he began to massage her breast gently. Her body withdrew slightly, and for good reason. She had never felt like this before, sure, she had once had a crush on Ron, but that led nowhere, and Harry had kissed her once or twice, but it was nothing like this. Soon, she warmed up to his touch, and quickly became used the way his hands were gentle, but at the same time demanding. She took the time he was spending on each part of her body to her advantage and he hands soon found their way to his pants. She unbuckled them gently and slid her hands over his excitement and his breathing quickened.  
  
Soon his pants and her skirt were lying disregarded on the floor and he had slid her onto a nearby table. Her body was heaving when he finally pulled down her panties and stuck a finger inside of her, she moaned loudly. She looked at his red silk boxers and giggled slightly, but was interrupted with another moan. She was so close, he could tell that much just by looking at her face, but he wasn't ready to send her over the edge yet.  
  
Her fingers closed around the soft fabric of his boxers and slid them down around his knees her fingers gently brushing over what was his sex. He sucked in his breath harshly and then looked into her eyes again for confirmation. When she gave him a small smile he eased inside of her gently. He moved in and out of her while she moaned explicitly and lifted her hips to meet his. Inside, she was writing in pain, but the comfort in his touch said that things would only get better.  
  
"George," she moaned, "you can push harder."  
  
He obliged to her demand and pushed himself further inside of her, watching as she writhed in the pain of losing her virginity and the pleasure that rushed over her body. He too was close to the edge, and with one last movement of her hips sent him deep into his orgasm. He gently wiped the sweat away from her forehead and lay a string of feather light kisses there. Then he rolled over and let her lay against his chest.  
  
Hermione quickly whispered a spell to ward of any chance of pregnancy and rolled over.  
  
"Hermione, I think the potion is done," he whispered to her, but found that she had fallen asleep against him.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find Neville once again writing. He looked up at her warmly and motioned for her to come and sit across from him.  
  
"It's been a while since you have come here, I'm assuming that you got some dreamless sleep draught from Madame Promfrey." he sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"I did, don't be angry with me, these dreams drain my body of energy."  
  
"Then why are you dreaming tonight," he asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Don't be thick," she said, "I obviously didn't take the potion this evening."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't been in my room for a while," she said blushing.  
  
He left it at that, thank heavens, but he stood and walked toward her.  
  
"I want you to have this," he said handing her the journal, "I think that you should read it first. I just want you to know why everything happened the way it did..."  
  
She looked up at him with widened eyes, "But it's yours..."  
  
"It isn't going to be with you when you wake in the morning. You are going to find it on your own; or rather it's going to come to you soon.  
  
"It's in your room though, isn't it...hidden somewhere," she said rationally, "that's why it wasn't removed after you."  
  
"Very good Hermione," he answered, "but where could it be hidden, take a good look at it now so you know what you are looking for."  
  
She looked at the dragon hide journal, there was obviously a spell on it that locked it, and the shape of the keyhole was unlike any other, it looked like something had to be opened up to fit in the hole.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," George nudged her lightly, "we have to get back to the tower or we'll be found."  
  
She opened her eyes groggily; "The cloak is in my bag." She quickly poured the completed potion into a few empty bottles, corked them, and then wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.  
  
Walking back to the tower was a difficult process, they were almost caught by Filch after George tripped down the stairs and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, and they turned a corner and almost ran head-on into Snape who was patrolling the halls. The feeling of sneaking around with George, who knew exactly how to cause mischief, and not get caught mind you, was exhilarating. When they finally returned to the tower the common rooms warmth welcomed them and they both fells asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Fred leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear, "You slept with her didn't you?"  
  
George nodded, "Yes, I did."  
  
Fred blushed and looked at the food on his plate, "I see."  
  
Hermione noticed this and watched him carefully, something seemed to be going on inside of him, and she wasn't sure whether she should be scared of him or she should try to help him. She kicked George and nodded at Fred.  
  
George looked at him then shrugged to his girlfriend. He, on the other hand, could see nothing wrong with his brother, but if he knew what was going on in Fred's head, surely he would have done something. Hermione was sure of it, as she watched him poke at his omelet with his fork, there was something dreadfully wrong.  
  
A/n: er...well...that wasn't very long, but you see, it's Sunday and I have to write a ton of essay's so I can't write more, but their relationship isn't fixed yet, and Hermione is about to discover some very scary things.  
  
Plastic: Actually your question is kind of part of the plot, it sort of ties in with what happened to Neville.  
  
Alexa: Lol, I think if everyone got to be with a character from the book there would be no one left for Hermione anyway, lol.  
  
Snapes Potion Mistress: Yes, Draco will make another appearance, though it will probably be for the dark side. I mean I know that a lot of people want him to be good, me especially, but he just can't.  
  
Drue: Glad that's cleared up, lol. I'm glad that you like the story though.  
  
Gwen Potter: Lol, I think that since Malfoy is a bad boy it adds to his appeal, sex appeal that is. Yes, Fred is human, a confused one, but one nonetheless.  
  
Safety Pin Bandit: I'm glad you think that the plot is coming along, because I think so too. Although the end is going to be "different."  
  
SyscoCallie: Omg, omg! I am so sorry, I totally didn't mean to forget you, I am sooooo sorry! Omg, I'm such a brainless idiot. Omg! I know that was short (looks around nervously), I am so sorry! You are one of the people that got this story off of it's feet, if this ever happens again yell at me relentlessly! I feel so bad; I'm going to make up for it by writing a lot. I can't believe I did that! I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't particularly wrong, but what do they do after they've had sex.righto. Cheerio.  
  
Lidehtium: Sorry about the length, everyone seems to be annoyed with that, I was just very um.tired, and busy, I had a fun weekend without my parents home (grins evilly). I was a perfect little angel.  
  
Dark Devil: I don't like people to die either, but it was necessary to get my point across.  
  
Miz Megan: I'm a very strong D/Hr shipper, don't ask me how I ended up writing this!?!  
  
WindRider-Damia: Thank you! Talent, I love that word, very few people say that to me though. Lol, thanks again.  
  
Paws10081: He has to seem a little bit off for the plot to work.  
  
Swimgirl: Guys.I think that it's because they are.well who knows.  
  
X-eternity: lol, aw geese, don't bow.a simple twenty dollar bill will suffice. Lol.  
  
MFCA: lol, um, I hope I kept it, but it's sorta longish shortish, hehe  
  
HurdlingBaybe06: Did I make up for it? It was long compared to my last one tho.  
  
Guenevere Morgan: Don't hate Fred too much.coughs, you'll see why in the end. 


	8. Hidden Beneath

Chapter Eight  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm bored out of my mind, and have had a huge writers block for a long time. Wow, that was a short authors' note, sorry. Um, I can't believe all of the reviews I've gotten, it's really incredible. Anyway, if you are coming back, to recap what just happened, Hermione had sex, and now, she has to find Neville's diary, er, Journal.  
  
Hermione quickly began throwing things all over the boys dormitory, although she left Neville's bed untouched throughout the ravaging. To tell the truth, it quite resembled how the room had looked in second year, when Ginny had been looking for Tom Riddles diary. She finally came to the bed that had once belonged to Neville, and realized that the boys had lain pictures of Neville, and little trinkets that belonged to Neville, all over his bed. She smiled down kindly at a picture of all her and her friends, Neville in the middle, smiling happily.  
  
"What happened to you," she said aloud, looking at this picture, "why did you do this? What made you so unhappy?"  
  
She walked to the nightstand that stood beside his bed, and whispered a revealing spell, hoping that inside the drawer he had spelled his book, but sadly when she opened the drawer, it was empty. She quickly looked for the red dragon-hide book in the bookshelves, but none could be seen, she even looked through the other boy's trunks in case one of them had already discovered it. After nearly destroying the room, she began to run out of ideas, and she knew that the boys were downstairs talking in the common room.  
  
In a sick twist of fate, she heard the door begin to creak open, she looked around the room, whispered another spell to put everything in its place, then dived under Neville's bed. In walked Dean Thomas, towel wrapped around his waist, and hair wet from a recent shower. He walked over to his bed, and then before her eyes, he dropped the towel, and picked up his boxers. She let out a small giggle, and Dean looked around alarmed that a girl was in his room. Seeing no one, he resumed his changing process.  
  
Hermione turned away, knowing that the sight of him naked was enough to make her burst out laughing. It wasn't that he was ugly, it was just, in her mind's eye he was no comparison to George. She shivered against the cold stone floor, and tried to quietly roll out from under the bed, her struggle was pointless, and it amounted to nothing. When she heard the door click shut she sighed in relief, and moved her arm above her head. As she began to drag herself out from under the bed, her arm caught on a loose stone. She struggled to pull it loose and as soon as it did, she noticed Neville's journal, lying safely in a little compartment Neville had discovered.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione heard Ron's voice from outside the Dormitory door, "do you think that Hermione fancies George? I mean, really fancies him."  
  
She had just wiggled out from under the bed when she heard this, and was quite annoyed with the prospect of having to hide back under the bad so she would not be seen. In the last second before Harry and Ron entered the room Hermione dashed across the room, grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"I think she might," Harry said softly.  
  
"I don't thinks it's fair, you know, she must be thick if she doesn't know how I feel," Ron stated simply.  
  
"Ron, no offense, but I think that it's your fault she doesn't know, and besides, last year, after Krum broke up with her, you had your chance. You just didn't take it, don't blame Hermione. Besides, I think that Lavender fancies you."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, Harry was right, it was Ron's fault, but she was happy now. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it, walked into the stairwell, and closed it behind her, then made a mad dash to her bedroom, where she carefully lay the journal upon her bed.  
  
Back in the boy's dorms however, Ron and Harry were eyeing the doorway suspiciously, and Harry was rifling through his things. Ron walked over to the door and stuck his head into the hall suspiciously. Upon seeing nothing he turned around and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said with a look of disbelief on his face, "my invisibility cloak is gone."  
  
In Hermione's room, she sat on the bed and struggled in vain to unlock the journal. She wasn't surprised that Neville had locked it, if she had roomed with nosy people like Seamus and Dean, she would have hidden and locked it as well, but no spell she tried would open it.  
  
Finally she groaned in frustration and threw the book down on her bed, there had to be some way to open it, if not with a spell, then with a key. She ran her hands over the silver necklace that hung around her neck, the one she had found in the library. Then it hit her, she scrambled to the foot of her bed, getting her leg caught in her golden sheets, and toppling over the edge with the book in hand. Holding it in front of her face she ripped the necklace from her neck and held it up to the book, then slipped it into a clasp and smiled when she heard the click of the lock opening.  
  
"C'mon Fred," George said in the common room, throwing bits of candy at his brother, "all we have to do, is sneak a few into Snape's soup at lunch, and he'll puff right up!"  
  
"I like the idea, it's just, how the hell are we supposed to get them in the soup without anyone noticing?"  
  
"That is where." both twins looked up at Hermione's distraught form, and George discontinued his sentence.  
  
"I don't think Neville killed himself, or, well, I don't think he meant to," she said, her hands shaking violently.  
  
"What do you mean," George asked rushing to her side, just in time to catch her as she fell in a dead faint.  
  
A/N: Okay, I bet you all have your suspicions about what really happened, and a million dollars for the one who guesses it! Okay, to all my reviewers, there are a lot, and to all of you, much adoration and hugs! I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT! Also, I neglected any romance, but at least I updated, I just want to see if you guys can figure out what is going to happen.  
  
Purple Chicken: Well, I suppose I didn't upload fast, or make it a long chapter, oops, *giggles nervously. I mean, I really didn't enjoy killing Neville, but it was necessary to the story. He seemed like the character to die because he's just so clumsy he's loveable.  
  
Lizzie-Star08: I know what you mean, there isn't enough time in the day. I rarely have time to even see if my favorite stories have been updated, plus I have to keep my grades up or my parents will go ballistic.  
  
ANN: I can't wait until you post your story! Tell me when you do, I'll gladly read it and tell my friends about it. I really love it when people say they can understand what the characters went through, that means at least I'm being understood!  
  
Drue: Oops, I guess I kind of left that unanswered, so, yes, I suppose he forgave Fred already, mostly because I think deep down he must realize something is going on.  
  
Mikoyru Kaniu: Yes, they did it, and I was horrible at writing it, lol! Oh well, it's over and done with, but they still haven't expressed the big L word yet.  
  
Plastic: Yes, Fred is scary, in the same way I imagine that ______ was scary. HEHEHE, so many people could fit in that blank.  
  
fang-gurlie: Yeah, I tend to get distracted by big ideas that pop into my head, most of them don't fit in with the plot, lol.  
  
Gwen Potter: Yeah, I guess it was, and now, they are going to have to deal with other things, Hermione's feelings confusing her maybe...maybe!  
  
Trinity: LOL, nothing can stop me, well, I suppose if my computer exploded I would have to postpone updating until I found another source of uploading.but hey, I luv writing!  
  
Herbie: Yeah, sometimes, I just want to write Neville back into the story, sitting in the common room with the guys and then it hits me, oh yeah, he's gone. But, if you've noticed he hasn't come back as a ghost.  
  
Snapes Potions Mistress: I love bad boy Malfoy (and come on ladies, who doesn't want to do naughty things to him, lol), but Fred is trying to regain trust, er, I mean, dealing with it well (cough cough, hint hint)  
  
Alli-Baby: Yes, Malfoy has a larger part to play.  
  
SycoCallie: HEHE, I made sure to put you in, I mean, you seems to review a ton, and I'd be a total ditz not to thank you! Sorry that this chapter was short, not that I'm making excuses, but I have no time to do anything. I have break next week, so maybe I'll get more done then.  
  
Sneezy Mouse: LOL, hopefully no one wants to beam me with a large metal object since this chapter is short, and I've taken a new direction with the plot.  
  
MFCA: Thanks, I'm glad you thought it seemed real, I was worried about ppl thinking it seemed pointless.  
  
Jana: That's how I came across G/Hr ships, and I luv them dearly!  
  
Malfoychic: You think ppl are popping now, just wait, lol. Also, I made them look differently because I didn't want Hermione to get them confused, I know some people wanted her to get them mixed up and end up necking with Fred instead of George but that's not how I wanted the beginning to work out.  
  
Nolaiel the Half-Elven: Thanks.  
  
Lidehtium: lol, thanks. I hope you keep reviewing, plus, I love your name! Thanks again.  
  
Young Golden Unicorn: Well, I can't really say why Fred is messed in the head, but let me say, that it scared the pants off of my friend, lol. Other then that, the twins are getting back to their usual selves, note them planning a prank for Snape. George is likely to embarrass Hermione in a public place soon, and she will adore him for it.  
  
Clara Lou: I still admire your writing, I wouldn't even have written this had I not read your story. I was anti-Hermione/George until I read it. I hope you update, because, well, I still love it, lol.  
  
Absimilis: We are just assuming that Filch was way off in another part of the castle, erm, maybe catching someone else.  
  
CuTeLiLpRiNcEsS: Just to restate what I said before, lol, Fred is masking his emotions very, VERY well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anastasia: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Plus, since you usually don't read these stories, it's comforting to know it appeals to others.  
  
Angela Malfoy: Thanks a ton! It's cool you like it, but there are a ton of other Hr/F/Gr fics out there that are just as good, or better then this one.  
  
Violet Thunder: I never said he was evil exactly, erm, well, I bet that confused you, but you'll understand in the end.  
  
Storm Bringer: Everyone seems to be asking what is up with Fred, and I've revealed the most I can. But thanks for reviewing, and keep reading it! Thanks!  
  
Person: Thanks, I still go all shivery when someone writes "talent" so thanks a lot! (  
  
Baby Blue: I think you are the first person who has used the term "the bomb" which is totally cool, and makes me feel special, lol!  
  
George: Er, well, I can't say that I rightly know, but, they did, so they did.  
  
Sandra: I luv the twins as well, in fact, I suppose I act like them sometimes! I just wish that more people would write about them! Although the stories that are posted are all incredibly well written.  
  
Spordelia Chase: I cried too, and I wrote it. (giggles) Tragic, sure, but key.  
  
Sweetie: sorry, this chapter was short too. I seem to have a problem writing one that is long, and doesn't wander away from what I'm really trying to write.  
  
CrazyGirl47: Yeah, I am a major Hermione/Draco person, they seem like the perfect odd couple. Neville does seem to be the one everyone thinks about, I mean, he was the big clumsy one, and not many appreciate him for what he is (was, in this story)  
  
PsYcHoKiTkAt: Thanks, I know it was disturbing, a lot have told me that in reviews, but without it, the characters would just seem insane, rather then emotional.  
  
Candyfloss: Good guess, but not really, you're on the right track tho, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Minisnape: Thanx!  
  
Crazyfriendsfan: Yeah, I've noticed that, but the Hr/F's we have here are always good quality  
  
HogwartsHeadGirl: I can't give hints, but think hard and I'm sure you'll figure it out  
  
SlynN: Oops, sry bout Neville, erm, sorry (ducks under desk)  
  
Magicalstar2006: Yay! Write a story! I love it when people tell me that in some way I just might have helped them think up an idea for a story!  
  
Tuilindo: Thanks! Could you relate to the characters, I mean did you understand what they were going through? It was sad, keep reviewing!  
  
Ashlie: Thanks!  
  
Dwyn Andraste: I would, but then again, I feel bad for all of the characters, I am a nefarious writer. 


	9. A Few Descriptive Words

Chapter Nine  
  
A/N: Hey guys, okay, here I am, trying to make this chapter a long one, but I'll most likely fail, lol. Um, yeah, well recently a lot of reviewers have been getting annoyed with the lengths of the chapters so, I'm trying to please you all. Okay, now, this chapter is basically what happened to Hermione before she went downstairs and passed out, it's what she read, oh, and think about the information being released through Neville's journal, it's just possible to figure out the plot. Good luck (oh I feel like a game show host)!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything along those lines. So basically, if you see something you recognize, it's not mine.  
  
(to recap) ["I don't think Neville killed himself, or, well, I don't think he meant to," she said, her hands shaking violently.  
  
"What do you mean," George asked rushing to her side, just in time to catch her as she fell in a dead faint.]  
  
Hermione sat on her bed staring down at the first page of the journal that lay in front of her, smiling at Neville's loopy handwriting. She wondered if she should read it, even though Neville himself had told her to, she still had her reservations. Upon making a decision, she nodded her head and turned the first page.  
  
Excerpt from the Journal of Neville Longbottom  
  
September 01 yr 1  
  
Today was the most important day of my life, according to my Gran, but I on the other hand think it very well may be the worst day of my life. In case you were wondering what happened today, I started my schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which means major embarrassment on my part. Even though the school is gorgeous and I'm glad I'm here, but she seems to think I'll become a brilliant wizard. I on the other hand believe otherwise, how is it possible for someone who blew up half of Ollivanders after finding their wand, to become anything but a failure?  
  
My stomach did a huge flip as Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, led us into the Great Hall. All of the other students watched us unabashedly as we were lead down the main aisle, and then stopped at the very front of the Hall; a few stared wide- eyed as we each sat under the hat that would determine our house, and our future in the school. The Gryffindor house was known for it's bravery, the Ravenclaw for their cleverness, the Hufflepuff for were hard working, and the cold Slytherin is known for its ambitious students. I became another Gryffindor, red and gold, brave, somehow the hat had gotten the impression that I was brave.  
  
On a brighter note, I've met the most fantastic people in this house, like Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, and just a plain nice guy, strict by way of his team, but willing to help out a fellow Gryffindor. Another interesting person is Ron Weasley, a great guy don't get me wrong, but he's just about as moronic as I am clumsy, yet another person is Dean Thomas, a tall kid, a great sense of humor, and he hangs out with Seamus, whom I've met on other occasions.  
  
Then there was Hermione Granger, there is something about her I just don't understand. As soon as I noticed her sitting at the Gryffindor table she caught my attention. She seemed quiet, but she had a thick air of arrogance around her. She sat silently, observing the rest of the students in our house as they socialized, and every so often asking a question or two to Percy Weasley, who is a Gryffindor prefect, and quite pompous himself. This bushy haired, bucktoothed girl is so plain, but beautiful, it must be her eyes, which are a stunning honey almond color.  
  
Sometimes all I can think about is that when I think the most incredible things pop into my head, and it irritates me beyond belief that when I try to express my thoughts it comes out as one long jumbled sentence. When I tried to talk to her I sounded like a complete fool, I couldn't even get out a small "good morning" without stumbling over the words. She must think of me as a stupid boy, that's all I am to everyone.  
  
November 02 yr 3  
  
I've melted yet another cauldron, and got another forty points taken from the Gryffindor house. It's not exactly encouraging to hear the whole class groan when Snape yells at you, even the Slytherins have lowered their laughter to snickers. I'm sure Hermione was the angriest of everyone, but she came over and helped me clean up the mess anyway. There is something special about her, I can feel it, something no one has noticed yet. Now, she seems like she always has somewhere to go, she rarely even has time to come to the Quidditch matches, and I know she loves to watch Harry. I barely get to talk to her, rushing in and out of the common room at top speeds, disappearing five minutes into lunch, I wonder what she is up to.  
  
January 01, yr 4  
  
I feel odd, my head throbs whenever I'm around Hermione. That's not all, I've started dreaming about her, and they scare me beyond belief. In each dream I am killing her, sick and twisted, yes it is, but the worst part is every morning I wake up feeling satisfied that I've done something good. This all started earlier this week, after Dumbledore had slipped away to have a meeting with Lucius Malfoy. I was walking down the hall when we slammed into each other, falling backward, and I slammed my head into the floor. He whispered something under his breath, then narrowed his eyes at me while picking himself up off of the floor and brushing off his robes.  
  
"Watch where you are going Longbottom," he hissed at me. "Unlike my son, I punish all who get in my way, especially those who cause small grievances.  
  
"Yes Mister Malfoy," I managed to spit out clearly, despite my fear.  
  
Then as he was walking away I swore I heard someone whisper "odium habeo amor ceacus letum," could it have been Lucius, could he be the key to what's happening. After he had turned the corer my head began to throb relentlessly, in fact it pounded so fiercely that I was sure death would be the only ease.  
  
February 16 yr 4  
  
It's getting harder to control myself, whatever is happening to me seems to be getting worse by the hour. I've noticed that my behavior seems odd, whenever I'm around a large group of people I am social, happy, and then when I'm alone I can't stop thinking about death, all I can see is blood and it frightens me.  
  
The worst part about whatever it is, is that I've become violent around Hermione, not that anyone has noticed, in fact I don't think she's noticed. At night I've taken to planning her death, and I could get away with it easily because of the TriWizard Tournament! Maybe I'm so attracted to her that I can't bare the thought of her being with anyone other then me, let alone Krum, who is just about the biggest ass I've ever met in my life. You can tell Hermione has a good heart is she'll go to a ball with someone as ugly as that.  
  
I hope that I can keep holding myself back like this, it's been hard, and I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back if I find her alone in a dungeon hallway. I'll have to make sure I'm always with the guys, never alone. Maybe I can protect her that way.  
  
September 01 yr 5  
  
Tonight was the worst it's ever been, I actually dragged myself out of bed, and sneaked into the girls dormitories. When I was sure that all of the girls were asleep I walked beside her bed and watched her chest rise and fall, lungs filling with air. Then, grasping my wand so tightly in my hand that my knuckles turned white I tried to think of the most painful spell I could.  
  
I'm almost positive that I would have killed her if Lavender hadn't woken up and then tried to turn on the light. Sometimes I swear that girl is really clairvoyant, I think she even tried to warn Hermione in the Common Room tonight. Lucky for me, Hermione thinks that reading the future is a waste of time. God, it made me want to strangle her as well.  
  
Something is dreadfully wrong with me, I don't feel like myself, and I never have thought about killing someone, and killing them with the spell that killed my parents worst of all! I have a strange feeling that L. Malfoy was behind all of this, he wants to punish me, the sick fuck. He'll get it with the rest of them... God I hate this. Neville Longbottom  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and clasped a hand to her throat, he had been  
standing over her, ready to kill her, for one fleeting moment she was  
sure that he was standing behind her, ready to kill. This wasn't  
Neville, even he had said that, the Neville she knew was afraid of  
baby Mandrakes, barely able to stand up to Harry, Ron, and I during  
first year! There was obviously magic at work and she was sure she  
knew who was behind it.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Neville had written he had heard someone speaking  
Latin as the senior Malfoy rushing away, it was undoubtedly a dark  
spell, and it seemed like Lucius Malfoy would be one of the few that  
would stoop so low. She slipped off of her bed, and felt the cold of  
the floor beneath her feet, she felt a jolt of electricity run up her  
spine and she stood up drunkenly.  
  
"He tried to kill me," she said aloud, ignoring the vital  
information she had just discovered. She couldn't get the thoughts out  
of her head, she hadn't really noticed a change in Neville's attitude  
until the beginning of this year, he had acted jealous, rude, and  
downright mean, but she hadn't even bothered to ask what was wrong.  
  
She fumbled with the doorknob until it opened and she stumbled  
clumsily down the stairs into the common room. There, sitting on a  
couch was George, across from him sat Fred, both eagerly discussing  
their plans for another prank to play on Snape.  
  
"I don't think Neville killed himself, or, well, I don't think he meant to," she said numbly, her hands shaking violently.  
  
"What do you mean," George asked rushing to her side, just in time to catch her as she fell in a dead faint.  
  
A/N: Well, that was longer then the last chapter, lol. I really have nothing much to say, other then haha I get to go to a Good Charlotte concert tomorrow in Mass! GO me (does happy dance)! Oh yeah, and thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
SycoCallie- It took me long enough to update, and that chapter was a pathetic length, but thanks for still reviewing. I can't tell you if your theory is right, but I think that this chapter may change your mind. I was just wondering, have you posted your story under a different name, or is it just in the works.  
  
George- when I said "they did, so they did" it was basically me rambling, it didn't really mean anything other then 'it's a little late to change what I've already written, and I don't plan to change it anyway.' KrystinePotterLover- You love it? That's so cool, sorry, I still can't believe so many people have reviewed! Thanks for encouraging me!  
  
Young Golden Unicorn- Have any ideas what's really going on? Thanks for reading!!! (  
  
Lidehtium- The twists are still coming, and I will keep writing if you keep reviewing!  
  
Spoon- Legolas *sighs and stares off into space, wow! Okay, I'm back no worried everyone, but we all know that he makes the book better, and that he is major eye candy!  
  
Zipporah- Tom is my cousin, who is incredibly annoying, and yet the coolest guy in the world. Lol, he's in college, but he came back for Christmas, therefore since I'm the person who is closest to his age he hung out with me for a while. Of course he took my other cousin to see the Two Towers. (growls).  
  
Tropix: I know, I'm a sucker for the bad boys and the pranksters, lord knows there are a lack of them at my school!  
  
Harrygirlie- Scandalous, lol, yes, it is. Probably because of Ron, and he would most likely kill them when he found out. Fred, why oh why!  
  
Snickerdoodle- Lol, I updated just so you wouldn't have to track me down! Lol, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Spaztcweezl: I want a cupcake, lol! Not that I expect one, but I'm hungry.  
  
Madam-pyro- Your theory, well, who knows, I could very well do whatever I want depending on where you guys think it's going  
  
Alizee: Yeah, in a sense, this chapter ended the same way, but it explained itself. So I guess that means I have to update again, lol.  
  
Plastic- Wow, you got it! Lol, the toad poisoned him, lol.  
  
WindRider-Damia- Chap, lol, I had never thought about it, lol. Oh god Leprechauns and spinach, not appealing. I didn't really explain it either, don't expect a reliable explanation until the last chap.  
  
Sabrina: I'm trying to work on the length, but sometimes I have to cut off the chapters or else it wouldn't make much sense. But I'll work on it.  
  
Little Bo Peep: I updated, aren't you proud. 


	10. Confusion Arises

Chapter Ten  
  
A/N: Hello again to all my friends...lol, it's been a while. Sorry, the one thing I vowed to myself when I started posting here was that I would update...But I've become my worst enemy. Okay, done with my apologies now. This chapter kind of changes gears for Hermione, not that it's bad.I'm just warning you. Don't flame me for what happens, it's just I like it when things are dramatic, and this will make the climax (I didn't mean that in a dirty way you pervs) and resolution work out more to my liking.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and slowly everything came into focus, as she regain the ability to turn her head she noticed that she had been placed clumsily on a couch, a pillow propped under her head and her arm strewn carelessly along that back of the red plush couch. She noticed Fred and George sitting across from her, Fred staring at her chest mischievously while George read from Neville's journal turning pages faster then she had.  
  
"I told you she'd wake up," Fred said forcing his gaze to her face after she crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't I George, there was no need to worry"  
  
George looked up at her and smiled warmly, "Right," he nodded, "so you did."  
  
"Fred," Hermione asked, her voice was thick and spent. "Would you kindly fetch Madam Promfrey for me, I think I'm going to need to talk to her. Just tell her that I've passed out and that I'm here in the Common Room."  
  
As soon as the words had left her mouth Fred jumped up from his chair. "Of course I will," he said nodding and rushing out the room. Finally, as they heard the portrait slam shut, they knew they were alone.  
  
"So you're reading it," Hermione said, speaking of the journal.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "it seems weird to look back on it now though."  
  
The girl nodded, "You wouldn't have expected such things from Neville, he masked everything he felt, the only emotion he every showed was fear."  
  
"Have you read all of this," he asked, closing the book and staring at the cover.  
  
"No," she admitted a little sheepishly, "I'm afraid of what I'll find."  
  
He sighed and moved so he was sitting next to her on the couch, "You're right I think, there's more to Neville then we thought. And we aren't through yet, I have a feeling like there is something we still don't know."  
  
"You'll think I'm insane, but I think we have to find out about him, you know, about how this happened," she said looking at the ceiling. "I mean, it's like it all depends on us, if he becomes a ghost or not."  
  
George nodded and changed the subject, "When you fainted the first thing I thought was the you were dead. I had a flashback of Neville and I thought 'oh god, what have I done to deserve this. Why would they hurt her.' It would be awful rich wouldn't it, for the woman I love to die in my arms."  
  
A tear slid down his freckled cheek, one solitary crystal drop. Hermione reached up to wipe it away, it still seemed strange when she saw him get emotional, and she couldn't handle it yet. She took a few deeps breaths to calm herself, her hand shook when her fingers came into contact with his skin.  
  
"I'm okay," George assured her, "it's just that the thought of living without you seems so bleak. You're indescribable."  
  
"George," she said, "I'm okay, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm still here."  
  
"I know," he said touching her nose gently, "It's just.for a second I saw what it would be like without you."  
  
She smiled up at him reassuringly, "Well I'm here, so you don't have to worry about that do you."  
  
He looked so handsome, sitting there in the dim candlelight, his red hair shown elegantly against the red wallpaper that the Gryffindor house was known for. His eyes had regained their gleam, something that was sourly missed among all of the students and most of the teachers. The halls hadn't been the same when Neville had gone, the twins' had halted all pranks and jokes in the making, and people seemed to miss that. Everything about him made all of her problems melt away, she let out a soft giggle.  
  
"What," he asked, a lopsided grin playing across his features.  
  
"Nothing," she giggled again.  
  
"You're beautiful, did you know that?" He gradually leaned down until his forehead was pressed against hers. "How many people have told you that you are beautiful? Not nearly enough, you are such an incredible person."  
  
She smiled, wondering what brought on the sweet talk, but pressed against him in anticipation. Her breath was coming quickly, even from this small amount of physical contact. Finally, when she thought she could contain herself no longer, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She found herself melting into him, and when his tongue beckoned her to part her lips she obliged very willingly.  
  
"Hermione," George said pulling back slightly, "do you think that the common room is an appropriate place to um."  
  
She ran her hands gently through his hair and pulled him, rather roughly George thought, back into a kiss. It was hard to mask his arousal, especially since his thoughts revolved solely around the fact that he could feel her breasts through the thin material that separated them. Hermione sighed softly as George slid his hands up her shirt; one immediately went to caress her hardened nipples, while the other hand drew lazy circles around her stomach.  
  
"Get out of the way Mister Weasley," Madam Promfrey shrieked, "You don't need to stand there like you've just seen the face of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named."  
  
George leapt off of Hermione, and she smoothed down her shirt, which had ridden up from George's play. Trying to calm her breathing she noticed a glare from Fred, his eyes flicking back and forth from George to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall cried climbing through the portrait hole behind the nurse, "are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "I just passed out, I should be fine."  
  
George took the diary after seeing Hermione out of the room and brought it up to his room, slipping into bed quietly he continued to read it by the light of his wand from the 'lumos' charm.  
  
Dec 29 yr 4  
Hermione looked so beautiful today. Her face was alight, as usual, and now she smiles whenever her friends are around, except for Ron. It seems to me he doesn't appreciate her, maybe it's just that he doesn't deserve her. I think I just may be in love, not necessarily her, but the way she holds herself, everyone notices. I think that's why the Slytherins insult her so much, not because of her bloodlines (although that helps with their material), but because they want to break her, see her walk around like she is the scum of the wizarding world.  
  
It seems like so many people adore her, not that she would notice. Hermione has always been oblivious to these kinds of things, romantic things. She has no idea that she has the potential to be not only beautiful inside, but a Greek goddess outside, with creamy skin and hair, which could be tamed. She has no idea that she is the most divine girl in Gryffindor, and was the most exquisite thing at the Yule Ball.  
  
I wonder if anyone has actually told her that she is beautiful? I know that everyone expects her to be bookwormish, but some can see what lies within her. Hell, I've even seen Malfoy (the stupid prat) watching her, not in his usual manner either. At first I thought he was just trying to catch a glimpse of skin when she bent over to pick up a book or some parchment, but after time I noticed that there may be more in his stare, more then lust, more then the respect he secretly gives her. I'll have to watch him.  
N.L It seemed true to George, everything that Neville had just said, Hermione denied that guys fancied her. She obviously didn't know about Malfoy, or she would have gone back to wearing those robes that were at least two sizes to big for her. The ones she had worn until this year, apparently she liked that attention that she got at the Yule Ball. She also didn't know about Fred, who seemed to be coping, and Ron had moved on to Lavender.a choice that George thought may have been for the worst, for Lavender had a reputation for sleeping around.  
  
George shut the book and slid it under his pillow, whispering a charm he had learned over the summer, a charm, which said that only he could remove the book from its hiding place. He lay his head pack on his pillow, it was sad, the way Hermione had left him, in a state of need. Although he know that if he wanted it, all he had to do was ask her...But it would be selfish, she had just gone to the infirmary. He shook his head, he was so pathetic, he couldn't even calm himself down after she touched him. He slid his hand down to the waistband of his boxers, and then taking a deep breath he slipped it beneath the red silk.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was on her way to the infirmary, McGonagall helping her all the way. Speaking to her kindly, yet cautiously.  
  
"It seems, Miss Granger," her favorite teacher said, "that this year you seem to be visiting the hospital wing more then Mister Potter."  
  
'Harry.' Hermione thought, she hadn't spoken to Harry in a while. He had been a wreck all summer, luckily the students and teachers seemed to support him. Of course the Dursleys hadn't been helpful, they had heard that Harry had been involved in a murder and sent him back under the staircase. When Hermione hadn't received any letters from Harry she knew it was time to take drastic measures.  
  
*(flashback)  
  
"Hello," Petunia Dursley said coming to the door, "can I help you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," she said politely, trying to ignore the fact that the woman seemed to be paying more attention to her expensive car then to her. "I'm looking for...Har- Dudley."  
  
At the mention of her son the woman's eyes snapped back to Hermione, "A girl, here to visit my Dudley? Come in!"  
  
Hermione followed the ecstatic woman inside, it was a nice house, expensive she supposed, but it lacked anything to make it stand out. There was a nicely furnished living room, complete with pictures of Dudley, who was practically as big as a mid-sized elephant. She followed the tall woman into the kitchen, past the closet under the stairs.  
  
While Petunia went upstairs to "retrieve" Dudley -which Hermione suspected meant to get him up off of his lazy arse- Hermione tiptoed to the closet.  
  
"Harry," Hermione hissed, "Harry it's me, Hermione."  
  
Suddenly she heard movement from within the closet, "Oy, Hermione, is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it is me," she said, "now get your stuff, we're leaving."  
  
So, after unlocking the closet and getting Harry to hand her his trunk while he carried Hedwig, they rushed out the front door. Hearing hooting and loud laughter Petunia ran to the top of the stairs and watched in horror as Harry left with the girl.  
  
"See you next year," Harry called over his shoulder as his aunt gaped in shock.  
  
They rushed to her car, practically jamming his stuff in, and speeding away just in time, for his uncle Vernon turned in the driveway just as they turned the corner and Harry said goodbye to Privet drive for another year.  
  
*  
  
"Harry," she said aloud quite miserably.  
  
"Don't worry about him," the older woman said kindly, "he's doing okay. Dumbledore has spoken to him on several occasions and he seems to be dealing with everything in his own way. There is no need to worry about him."  
  
Hermione still felt guilty, ever since Neville had committed suicide she had been selfish, thinking only of herself. She hadn't been there for Harry, who was obviously still a little out of it because of Cedric.  
  
"Hermione," the deputy headmistress said warmly, "it's okay to worry about yourself once in a while, I'm sure that Mister Potter will understand. He's had to witness horrible things throughout his life, so in a way he knows what you are going through."  
  
"How did you know." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Dumbledore has his tricks, and so do I," the teacher said laughing deeply.  
  
They finally reached the infirmary where Hermione had a restful nights sleep, something she very much deserved.  
  
The morning brought a mass of dark clouds and thundershowers, which didn't help the depressed mood which had settled over the school. As soon as she could move again, which was much sooner then the nurse thought, Hermione scurried out of the infirmary. Upon seeing no teachers in the hallway she broke into a run, fearing she would be late for potions, and worse it was the day the class was to share their potions with the class.  
  
Unfortunately, fate was not on her side, and as she turned a sharp corner she ran headfirst into none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it," Malfoy hissed, picking himself up off the floor and brushing off his black robes.  
  
"Sorry," she said automatically, but still sincerely.  
  
It seemed as though this had an affect on the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince, for he reached out his hand and helped her get to her feet. He had never done anything like that for anyone, not in all his 15 years, and both he and Hermione knew that.  
  
"You're bleeding," she said lifting a hand to his face. "Who hit you?"  
  
All he did was stare for a minute or two, and he kept staring as she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Finally he made a movement, taking her hand with his own, pulling it gently away from his face and cradling it delicately.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," he growled.  
  
"Trying to help," she snarled roughly.  
  
"Help how? By dirtying my cut with your filthy mudblood hands?"  
  
"Well if my skin if so unclean then why on earth are you still holding my hand," she shrieked.  
  
Malfoy's gray eyes widened in surprise, it was true, he was still gripping her hand. He looked deep into her eyes for a second, thinking that his answer might lie within her soul.  
  
"I-I," he stuttered, speechless for once in his life.  
  
"I-I what," she protested. "why do you fuck around like this? Why are you trying to prove? That you are a coldhearted bastard who will never be capable of feeling anything other then hate and contempt?"  
  
He sighed quietly, "Go to hell mudblood."  
  
"Am I a mudblood? I thought we had discussed this already.  
  
He glared angrily at her, and then swiftly leaned down and kissed her. She gasped at the sudden contact with his cold lips. As his arms slid around her waist she felt herself leaning into him, letting his seductiveness take over.  
  
"No," she said quietly pushing him backward, touching a hand to her mouth.  
  
A/N: Um, just so everyone knows this story is Gr/Hr, but I never said that I wasn't going to make it that way at the beginning lol. You can send flames if you're mad...they are used to roast marshmallows. (yum) Lol, and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Gryffindorbaby1 - GC in Massachusetts? Not that it matters, I luv them anyway! LOL! I found out that a bunch of people I know were there! Of course they weren't in the most pit so that could be why I didn't know (not that I'm a heavy mosher or anything, but it fit the mood I was in) Thanks.  
  
Hurdlingbaybe06 - Yeah, all my friends were jealous lol. But anyway, I am actually enjoying writing this story...I have no idea why either, just a way to vent my annoyance I suppose, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Celestial - I tend not to update quickly, but I try.  
  
Rooser - Yeah, don't worry, they'll be more I suppose. But it's not the right time yet, I've still got plot building to do  
  
L - So.you want less conversation...but what do you want in its place?  
  
The Tiff Felton Lover Person - Your fav? Really? Thanks! I won't stop writing it, and now that I'm on vacation I'll update more often. Thanks for the review  
  
Ripper - Thanx  
  
Tuilindo - lol, plot and adventure...this story.NEVER! Lol thanks for the review and keep reading.  
  
Desiree - I want to post another story, but am not sure it will even be in the Harry Potter cat. If it is though it will be a Hermione/George  
  
Alaskantiger - Lol, you can tell I hurried...::cough:: now that it's June  
  
madam-pyro - Thanks, I appreciate that! I'm glad it explained it, some people got confused because I didn't really signify that it was something that had happened in the past.  
  
dragonbrat - Yeah, the only thing is, the next Harry Potter book comes out soon, so I may have to do some revamping and all that, actually, no matter what I can't change some parts.oh here I am, rambling on.thanks for the review.  
  
SycoCallie - I will try to update, I want to finish this by the end of July  
  
plastic - I had a lot of fun! Thanks for writing.  
  
LadyLupin1020 - We will read the entry and it might not be that he didn't want to, maybe he had no other choice...maybe it wasn't Neville at all, who knows. Don't jump to conclusions though folks, I've still got some tricks up my sleeve.  
  
Mmn673 - Lol, now does it qualify as a square? I'm not trying to make her seem like a slut, or have everyone all over her, hence the reason why Ron has moved to Lavender...  
  
Lioness-07863 - I repeated it because in the in chapter 8 there was a cut scene, Hermione came downstairs to pass out into George's arms, but I never said what happened when she read the journal. It was basically an explanation.  
  
Stellar Snape - Wow, I think that was just about the most detailed review I've ever gotten, lol, not that it's a bad thing. Actually, this review made me smile a bit, to know that someone actually liked the story for a lot of reason other then just the mere relationship between Hermione and George. So I hope to see you review again  
  
DracoGirl - I can't wait to read your fic! I hope you post it soon! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad someone else has decided to write a George/Hermione fic!  
  
Cool brat - Thanks!  
  
Vllybll429 - Yeah, I'm trying to work in some more romance, I promise there will be more to come.  
  
Paws10081 - Lol, and again it took me forever to upload this chapter! Sorry EVERYONE!  
  
Flutterby - Sorry, lol, I have severe update problems. Fred, well, Fred will explain himself later, it may annoy you now, but it will be surprising in the end  
  
Luvaluva - Keep reading!  
  
Coolio - It was a D/Hr, pretty uninvolved and a little rush...my first try at a fanfic  
  
Stacy - I'll try to update more regularly  
  
EuphoniumGurl0 - I'm not at liberty to say.I hope you weren't too sick. I got the flu in May...that was in no way fun  
  
Acetate - lol, I'm trying to update 


	11. Talking with Harry

Chapter Eleven  
  
A/N: Well, I lied, back in chapter six or seven I said that only once was I going to use the point of view of George, well obviously I need to add some more insight. Also sorry about the wait, the length isn't exactly what I was hoping for when I sat down and hand wrote this out (what I always do before typing). Anyway, the * symbol is at the start and end of the Fred p.o.v ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last time: [He sighed quietly, "Go to hell mudblood."  
  
"Am I a mudblood? I thought we had discussed this already.  
  
He glared angrily at her, and then swiftly leaned down and kissed her. She gasped at the sudden contact with his cold lips. As his arms slid around her waist she felt herself leaning into him, letting his seductiveness take over.  
  
"No," she said quietly pushing him backward, touching a hand to her mouth.]  
  
"No, I don't know why you think that you can walk away from me," he said taking a step towards her as she took a step back.  
  
She grimaced, "Look I don't know what you're playing at but I." he leaned down and kissed her again, she struggled to push him off of her again.  
  
"Malfoy what the hell was that for," Hermione shrieked moving as far away from him as she could.  
  
He turned away from her, "Just wanted to shut you up Granger," his voice was colder then the December air outside but it trembled slightly.  
  
She watched as he began to stalk away, she thought of how easy it would be to turn Malfoy into a ferret again, like Moody had in their fourth year. She quite preferred him as a ferret, he couldn't insult her that way, and it's not like she didn't know the spell, she had long ago learned how to transfigure humans into animals. Now that she thought about it, fourth year had been an interesting one, more killings, and Voldemort's undignified return, mixed with the accidental death of Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Something is happening to the wizard world," Ron had said to her one evening whilst Harry was off working on solving his next clue in the TriWizard Tournament. "I can already feel it."  
  
He was of course correct, even before fifth year had begun trouble had begun to stir for both Harry and all of the light side. She had barely been home a week when she had received an urgent letter from Dumbledore asking her to immediately leave her home and travel to number nine Grimwald place, otherwise known as the secret headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. She had walked through the invisible door and into the house of Black, and there waiting for her was the Weasley family, along with a very agitated, wild Sirius Black.  
  
She had spent her summer there, waiting for any information on new Death Eater plans from Snape, heard via the twins' extendable ears, or at least until Molly Weasley discovered the use of them. Then the real trouble started, but Hermione really didn't want to think about that... Harry had gotten into far more trouble then usual and now that Hermione knew Snape was indeed one of the good guys he seemed even more malicious then usual. In fact he and Harry had ultimately led to the demise of Sirius Black himself, although neither of them wanted to admit it.  
  
She let out a sigh as she entered the Common Room; somewhere she was still rather uncomfortable. Everyone seemed to be working without a care and she envied them, they could at least pretend that they weren't worried. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting together on one of the couches and she went to join them.  
  
"Hey guys," She said her voice sounding tired and worn.  
  
"Oy Mione, you look dreadful," Ron said looking at her with concern, "don't you sleep at all."  
  
"Well good evening to you too," She huffed.  
  
Harry just blinked and looked at them breathing deeply. She did have to admit that she did look quite worn, in fact she seemed to look years older then she was. All of the stress that had been building was taking its toll on her. What she really needed was a warm bath and about three weeks of undisrupted sleep.  
  
"How are you Harry," she asked ruffling his hair affectionately.  
  
"I've been better," he replied rather gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong mate," Ron asked from his opposite side, oblivious to the fact that Lavender was staring at him and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Did you have something planned tonight," Hermione asked carefully choosing her words so that Fred and George wouldn't start teasing him. "With Lavender I mean."  
  
"What," he blushed, "what do you mean."  
  
"Ron," giving him her best McGonagall look, "I may be a bookworm but I'm not stupid, by the look on her face she wants to drag you off to a broom closet or something."  
  
The red-haired boy grinned, "I am irresistible."  
  
Harry took it upon himself to hit the other boy in the face with a pillow, "What in the hell are you doing sitting around here then?"  
  
"My best friends problems are more important then snogging," he pointed out.  
  
"My god," Hermione said clasping her hands to her chest in mock horror, "did he just say what I think he said?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Ron, if you don't go over there and talk to her now I'm pretty sure that you won't be snogging anyone for a long time. Who knows what she could tell people!"  
  
Ron looked from Harry to Hermione skeptically, "Alright then," he said as he stood and made his way toward the girl.  
  
"So what's really the problem," she asked Harry quietly.  
  
"What do you think the problem is," he barked.  
  
She gritted her teeth, "Well pardon my asking."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said defeatedly, "it's just that now, with the attacks starting again... I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"Harry," she sighed, "none of this is your fault." 'Well, okay, I admit some of this could have been avoided,' she thought, 'what the hell am I thinking? Harry is my best friend.' "I know that you like to play the part of the hero, but eventually you're going to have to realize that you can't always handle it."  
  
"I can handle it," he said quietly, "it's my fault that Sirius died and now I have to take my revenge."  
  
"Revenge isn't the most suitable of reason's to kill someone," She said before she thought about it. "Oh Harry, I didn't mean that, it's just that I'm so tired."  
  
"It's alright Hermione," he answered, "I just can't get over it."  
  
She checked around the common room to see if anyone was listening, "I was there too Harry, you can't blame yourself, if you blame yourself you have to blame me as well, I was there, I could have stopped it, or somehow figured out that the house elf had lied."  
  
Harry placed his head in his hands; "You didn't know him like I did."  
  
She patted his shoulder gently, "No I didn't, but what I did know about him made me realize he was a great person, he was always eager to get outside Harry, he hated being cooped up in that old house, we both know that."  
  
"He hated that house," Harry managed a weak laugh.  
  
"Everyone hated that house, I swear if I heard his mother say that I was filthy one more time I would have...well I suppose I would have thought up a spell to make her shut up."  
  
"Yes." At the sight of tears she spoke again, "Look Harry, the world isn't fair at all, I suppose you know that better then I do, but it just seems like we've both been through a lot recently. If the world were fair then Voldemort would have died a long time ago."  
  
A few heads shot up at the mention of the Dark Lord but they soon went back to work. He sniffled and hastily wiped the tears away. When a grin broke out on his face she wondered what was going on in that head of his.  
  
"And Malfoy would still be a ferret," he laughed, a real laugh.  
  
"I think we're on the same brainwave tonight," she said happy to hear the sound of his laughter, it had seemed like ages since she had heard him laugh like this.  
  
"I thought that Ron and Lavender were leaving," he said noticing that they were having some sort of quarrel.  
  
"Ron," Lavender shrieked, "what do you mean you can't take me to Hogsmeade this weekend because you've got practice?"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink, "I'm sorry, it's just that I...well I don't want to get kicked off the team, it was heaven that I made it in the first place."  
  
The girl made another high-pitched squeal and stormed off to bed, Ron made a sad attempt to go after her but George stopped him at the stairs.  
  
"You know very well you can't go up there without going through the passageway," George said with reason, "besides, she'd hex the ears off you if you went in her room right now."  
  
Nodding at his brother he came back and sat down roughly in the spot he had left earlier. Harry gave him a sympathetic look and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Tough luck mate," Harry said.  
  
"I guess so," he said sighing, "game of chess."  
  
It had been and hour of so, Hermione reading a book on advanced potions and the boys playing their game of chess. She had just reached a particularly interesting chapter about the uses of dragon's tongue when Ron let out a whoop of triumph.  
  
"I win," he said smirking, "you owe me a bag of chocolate frogs."  
  
"No way," Harry said furrowing his brow, "another game, double or nothing."  
  
"If you're going to play another game then I'm heading up to bed," she said closing her book and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure," Harry said giving her a smile, "thanks for everything Mione."  
  
"Don't call me that," she joked.  
  
"See you at breakfast," Ron said already setting up the new game.  
  
*  
  
Fred looked at Hermione as she slept soundly with her four-poster curtains slightly open. This was a blessing to him, it gave him a breathtaking view of the girl, moonlight dancing across her face showing her pained expression.  
  
'Probably a nightmare,' Fred concluded.  
  
He had been watching her now for an hour, watching as her chest steadily rose and fell giving him a restless outlook. He sat down on the bed and gently ran the back of his hand across her cheeks.  
  
"Beautiful Hermione," he said aloud, "how easy it would be to kiss now."  
  
'Or kill you,' something in his mind said. 'All you have to do is put you're hands around her neck and end all of this.' He quickly moved from the bed, never in his life had he been this tempted to kill anyone, with the exception of Voldemort and his brothers when they were being prats. As he tiptoes through the passage to his dorms he wondered if he was losing his mind.  
  
*  
  
"Morning Harry, Ron," Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Mphning," Ron said through a mouthful of sausage.  
  
"Have you seen George yet today," Hermione asked trying not to sound overeager.  
  
"Not yet," Ron said taking a sip of juice.  
  
"You know Fred isn't here either," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I know why," he leaned in so that no one else could hear them, "they're planning something."  
  
"What," Harry asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Not quite sure," he answered eating some toast hungrily.  
  
"Can't be too important," Hermione said over Ron's chewing, "I mean if it were something big we'd know about it. Besides they've already guaranteed a name in this school."  
  
"Best pranksters since Marauders," Harry nodded, "if not better."  
  
"I bet it's some new type of candy for the store," Ron said thoughtfully, "it's really popular, mum can hardly believe all of the money they are making."  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky though, you never know when they'll shrink Snape's head."  
  
"Or wash his hair," Harry added to Hermione's comment.  
  
The classes went by quickly, Hermione was sure this was because she didn't have potions to deal with, Snape had a very disconcerting presence, and Neville had proved this by his brilliance in Herbology but failure in Potions.  
  
That evening she met George in the Common Room after everyone was asleep. He stood there waiting patiently while Hermione went upstairs and asked Harry if she could borrow his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Shh," Hermione said, dragging George up to the Astronomy tower, "this cloak doesn't mask sound."  
  
"You've lectured me countless times about this," he said, "in fact you tell me the same thing just about every time we use this thing."  
  
She laughed, "I suppose I do."  
  
Once they got inside Hermione let out a deep breath, she was always on alert, you never knew when Mrs. Norris was going to appear out of nowhere. She took off the cloak and deposited it on the floor near the door to the balcony. She led him outside and leaned into him.  
  
"Well Hermione, if anyone had told me that I would be in the Astronomy tower with you I would have told them they were insane. Somehow I just can't picture you in anything less romantic then a room filled with roses and candles."  
  
She snorted, "I'm sure."  
  
"A snog in the Astronomy tower," he laughed.  
  
"We aren't here to make out George," she said sternly although it sounded hardly believable. "I came to look at the stars and think."  
  
"Oh right, look at the stars," she could hear his smile through his voice.  
She sighed, "George Weasley you are impossible."  
  
"I do believe that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he answered.  
  
She smiled to herself, she loved how George could joke around, make the load that she carried a little lighter. She has many things crossing her mind, things like Voldemorts attacks and the safety of her parents along with the reason behind Neville's death and how she fit in to it. In one sudden powerful attack things flashed before her eyes and made her even more unstable.  
  
"Hermione are you okay," George asked her noticing her sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Liar," he breathed in her ear. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you were thinking about what has happened lately."  
  
"I just don't understand," she admitted looking up at the stars, "why is this happening to me? Does someone up there think that I need more stress? I have to worry about my friends, my family..."  
  
"Be strong Hermione," he grimaced at his cliché phrase, "you can't admit defeat now."  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want to do," she barked at him.  
  
"So you're just going to give up?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Then Neville will never truly be released from our world, and will never have justice."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it," she half-screamed, "you expect me to have all of the answers."  
  
"I expect no such thing, but I think you should go to Dumbledore with the journal, I think he'll be able to help us."  
  
"He- he'll blame me for Neville's death."  
  
"That is the most idiotic thing you've ever said," George announced, "Lucius Malfoy is to blame. Neville was going insane, just like his parents before him, although I suppose it was a very different spell, a dark one nonetheless."  
  
"Fine," she said, "I'll go talk to Dumbledore about it, but first I have to go the library to finish my potions essay."  
  
She felt as if she had just caused the lose of the house cup, but inside she knew that it was right to go the headmaster, in fact she should have done so long ago.  
  
"That's my girl," George said reassuringly.  
  
They sat there for a while, just looking up at the sky and relishing in each other.  
  
"I think I'll go with you tomorrow," George said finally.  
  
"Do you think that's entirely appropriate," she giggled, "don't you remember the last time we were in the library together?"  
  
"No not really, maybe you should remind me," he said managing to pull off an innocent look.  
  
She turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember the first night that we..."  
  
"We what," he smiled, a large toothy grin that seemed to reach all the way to his ears.  
  
She leaned in close, "made love," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I seem to recall something of the sort," and he laughed gallantly.  
  
"Why are you laughing," she asked.  
  
"Take it as a compliment," he said, still laughing, "it was the best night of my life."  
"You must not get out much. I'm sure if we tried we could make tonight even better."  
  
"Really," he asked, "and how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"I have an idea," she replied letting him wipe away the tears that had fallen earlier in the evening.  
  
"Does this idea involve a physically straining activity?"  
  
"How did you guess," she asked kissing him gently.  
  
She liked this feeling, she felt that when she kissed him all her pain went away. It was like he had the power to extract her pain through his touch.  
  
"Herm," he whispered her name, "how about we finish this in the Gryffindor tower," George said sensibly, "after all we've spent a long time out here in the December cold."  
  
"Okay," she agreed and they ran through the corridors not bothering to wear the invisibility cloak and taking a wrong turn, resulting in a slight detour through the dungeons.  
  
"Is this how you used to get around the castle," Hermione asked dashing by a dimly lit Potions classroom and then put on a burst of speed as they heard Snape coming towards them.  
  
"We had the Marauder's map," George called to her, "and we never ran through the dungeons unless we were sure Snape wasn't in his classroom."  
  
She turned a corner, ran up a flight of stairs and stopped abruptly causing George to trample into her. 'Filch' she mouthed to him, turning to the old gnarled man. As soon as he was out of sight they began to run, hearing the sound of Snape still following them.  
  
They finally reached the tower happy to have noted that Snape had given up and gone back down to his classroom. They stood there awkwardly but grinning.  
  
"Let's go up to my dorm," he said, "I realize that your dorm would be most, er, inappropriate."  
  
"You mean because of Lavender and Parvati?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"I think they'll be even more encouraged to gossip when they notice that I never returned to my bed."  
  
"Tell them you fell asleep in the library," he said, "they'll believe that."  
  
With these thoughts in mind she still quietly went with him to his dorm, "George what if someone wakes up and hears us."  
  
"You ran past Snape's classroom in the middle of the night only to have him follow us halfway up to the tower and you're worried about them hearing us?"  
  
"George," she whined.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to be extra quiet," he said grinning.  
  
She found this to be an acceptable answer and the only noises that came from George's bed that night were heavy breathing and Hermione's soft moans.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
A/N: I think that there will be 2 more chapters, yes I think that's suitable for what I need to say, maybe three even.  
  
AmSam Malfoy-Thanks, I hope to read your fic soon  
  
Fluorescein- Who doesn't want her to end up with them? lol But then ending is er...I can't tell you  
  
Brandy- A lot of people have thought the same way, but it's not the imperious curse, no it's something much different, because if it were imperious he would be getting commands from Lucius right  
  
Random Reader- Yes I suppose everyone is o.o.c except maybe Harry who is in a constant sulk lol, but I didn't have to character build.  
  
The Second Geek - Thanks  
  
gryffindorbaby1- It's not over, I've already said that Draco plays a big part  
  
Gwen Potter- I know how you feel, my computer was recently assaulted by quite a virus.or three  
  
cool brat- Didn't exactly turn out how you thought it would but we've still got a few chapters where he can act like a human  
  
George- lol  
  
Mourant Flamme- Thanks  
  
SycoCallie- Yes, it takes forever, I suppose I'm just getting lazy and some people must have lost interest by now, but it's great that you still review, and I'll try to hurry with the next chap.  
  
Lirawen- Thanks, I was wondering in anyone would say anything, glad it got through to people! Thanks for reviewing  
  
O.O- yes, the freaky stuff continues!  
  
Arabella- No, Hermione likes George, she's just very confused as to Draco's antics, and Ron has a girlfriend sorry to say, so he's kinda out of the picture  
  
Elizabeth- I'm going to try to write my next chapter within the next week  
  
ThyInsaneOne- thanks, did I write that they were tortured in the story? If I did I would be grateful to know where and then fix it  
  
Blood57- (  
  
Angelkas-Thanks so much!  
  
Pirate Lass- Should George find out, I suppose that would be a killer to their relationship, she kissed his worst enemy...I don't know yet  
  
Chikachick- I'll try to update faster this time  
  
Katherine5- I knoooooooow that you wanted it to be er, well, the story isn't over and I didn't want it to seem like now that Hermione is all mentally frazzled that everyone was trying to have a go at her...but the story isn't over, btw, I think it would be safe to say that Trevor was sent with all of his other stuff to his grandmother  
  
hey hey hay-I will  
  
boredsk8rpunk- Thanks! I will  
  
rsweetie4evr-I hope it's getting good  
  
slashlover- I used to be strictly Herm/Ron, guess that changed and I'll definitely read it, if you think you need help with sentence structure then you could always get a Beta reader! They're helpful (I don't have one, but I'm looking for one if I write another story) and god's gift to fic writers~!  
  
Flare-or-Rei- I love it when people review and tell me about their stories! Thanks for reviewing and I will right more, hopefully at the same quality level! Look for my review to your story as well! I agree with you when you say that you never would have thought about George/Hermione though lol  
  
PixieStix6- It almost made you cry, as weird as this sounds that was a monumental compliment!  
  
KrystinePotterLover-His TRUE intentions are um...interesting  
  
Crystal-I suppose it does, plus the characters are ooc, but hell, I tried  
  
Spordelia Chase- Thanks  
  
Epsilon Psi- I think I'll leave Malfoy alone right now, he needs to be single at the end of the book (evil grin)  
  
Malfoy twin- I have read the fifth book, which caused some major problems with my story line, so I changed the time setting, if you go back (I'm not saying it's necessary) you'll notice small changes and that they are in their sixth year, Fred and George have returned on the command of Molly Weasley  
  
sweetie2-I appreciate it!  
  
Lila- Molly Weasley, simple spell to tell them apart  
  
Amanda- Well I know I love Fred and George cause #1 they're twins and #2 they' re pranksters  
  
Diana- I like that he usually redeems himself in fanfics, but I don't want Hermione to leave George at this moment...or any moment, who knows what I'll do tho  
  
AngelofDarkness27- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Artistgrl- No one wants him to be the bad guy, least of all me...DON'T stop reading because of him, he's not going to do anything drastic but we've got some er...figuring out to do about him  
  
pyro_chick- Well, it comes from the inner workings of my twisted mind lol  
  
SilverSpecs- I suppose you're right! She is lucky although she's also got problems...  
  
Julia- heh, I'm trying, I mean Neville was cursed and Ron has a girlfriend, so really it's only the twins and Malfoy 


	12. An Explanation

Chapter Twelve  
  
A/N: Well my god, I'm updating, it's been.a really long time. I have been having problems finishing this story (as you can tell by my lack of updating). I knew how I wanted the story to end, but I couldn't figure out how to get it there.so I hope this chapter will be okay..  
  
Hermione raised her hand eagerly, almost letting the answer burst through her mouth before realizing what she was about to do.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," McGonagall called, watching her carefully over the rim of her glasses.  
  
"It's more of a gift then a spell really, very few people are able to change their form. It's even harder to mold oneself into an animal when compared to changing your hair color," Hermione said, thinking of her friends in The Order.  
  
"I suppose that is one argument, is their anyone who would like to oppose Miss Grangers statement?"  
  
There was only one person who was bold enough to oppose her, and that person was Draco Malfoy. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, as he smirked at her from across the room. McGonagall tried to conceal a small smile that was forming.  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy, what do you have to say about transfiguring into an animal?"  
  
"Well I-," Draco was cut off by a cough from the back of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor, but I was wondering if I might borrow Miss Granger for a moment."  
  
The class turned to see the headmaster standing in the back of the room; they watched the two adults converse with interest. McGonagall's expression turned serious, the smile that had been on her lips moments ago was long gone. She turned back to Hermione.  
  
"You are dismissed, take your things with you, I'm afraid that you will not be returning to class."  
  
Hermione collected her things and followed the headmaster from the room and down the halls until they reached the gargoyle that stood at the entrance of his office. The girl had to give the old man credit, he had not lost any of his agility or speed to time, in fact she had to struggle to keep up with the wizard.  
  
"Take a seat," he said upon entering his office.  
  
Hermione sat down roughly in a plush chair near his desk, "Am I in trouble," she asked, "have I done something wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned, a look that was rarely graced his face, "In a way, yes, you have done something wrong. You see, Miss Granger, I've been hearing things recently, and they've left me with a few questions.."  
  
"And I suppose I hold the answers," Hermione finished.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you do, and I'm afraid that you may also be the cause."  
  
She sat there calmly, the only sign of the war raging within her lay within her eyes. She sighed heavily, "I suppose that in a way..yes, there are things that I should have come to you about.."  
  
"I would say so Miss Granger," Dumbledore practically roared, "when Mister Weasley came to visit me last week he promised that you would also be coming to see me..unfortunately you did not."  
  
"I'm here now," she said, "I don't see what difference a few days could make."  
  
"A big one," a cold voice drawled from the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, "I'm so glad you could join us, and right on time."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot stay," he replied, throwing a cold glare in Hermione's direction. "I just wanted to inform you on Mister Weasleys condition. He seems to be sleeping peacefully now, and will recover..we're lucky that Mister Finnigan found him when he did."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear, "Which Weasley?"  
  
Dumbledore's face softened considerably, "It was Fred."  
  
"What happened to him," she asked, looking at the professor, then back to Snape, only to notice that he had disappeared.  
  
"They found him in the bathroom this morning, covered in blood, crying your name Hermione. It took the Harry and Seamus almost a half hour to drag him to the infirmary, and that is why they weren't in class."  
  
"But Ron was there," she said quietly.  
  
"Ron hasn't been informed yet," the headmaster said, "he is to be told at lunch today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Miss Granger, I am well aware that you know a lot more then you have said, maybe more then you've shared with George..I think you know what happened to Mister Longbottom, and what is happening to Mister Weasley."  
  
"I also know who did it."  
"Then tell me girl!"  
  
"George probably told you that I found Neville's journal, and in it he basically explained everything that was happening to him." She paused to pull it out of her bag. "One day he was walking in the hall and he ran into Mister Malfoy, this was where his problems began."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Yes," she handed it to him and watched him leaf through it. "Mister Malfoy whispered a charm, the incantation is written in there somewhere-I think it's in the last entry- and after that he started to become obsessed with..er- me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned for her to continue, "He never said anything to me, but wrote down his admiration, and eventually he became violent. Something no one would have expected from sweet Neville."  
  
"I think I may have the answer to this, but please continue"  
  
She swallowed, "He was being driven insane, by me, and I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. Something in his mind made him want to control me, cut me off from my friends, but somehow he managed to contain himself."  
  
"Yes, I see," he continued flipping through the diary.  
  
"Well," she said, taking his short reply as a sign to continue, "I think that he killed himself to save me. Someone is hell bent on killing me, although I'm not sure why..and now Fred is going through the same thing."  
  
"I'm positive I know what is happening Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, setting down the book, "it's a dark spell, one which slowly drives the recipient insane with enviousness. When it is cast the witch or wizard who has cast it has control of the others mind."  
  
"I think I understand, but why am I the target."  
  
"That is the question isn't it.." Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm meeting with Lucius Malfoy later this evening about a donation, I'll interrogate him then. I suggest you go back to your classes and act as though nothing has happened."  
  
She nodded and walked back to Gryffindor tower, she wouldn't be able to concentrate now, she had just voiced all of her fears about what was happening, and instead of calming her Dumbledore had only made her feel worse. She flopped down on her bed, and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny was yelling into her ear, "Hermione, wake up."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you fucking get up," the redhead screamed, "Dumbledore wants you to go see him, and he told me to give you this."  
  
"An invisibility cloak, why do I need this?"  
  
George appeared behind his sister, "It's all right Gin, you go back and visit Fred, we've got things to do."  
  
The girl disappeared and George stood there in her doorway, it was the first time she had seen him all day, he had been absent at breakfast but she hadn't worried herself, noticing Fred wasn't there she had assumed they were up to trouble..  
  
"We're going to be late," he said pulling at her arm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Where else, we're going to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To listen to the questioning of Lucius Malfoy, why else?"  
  
A/N: So that was short.and I was tempted to keep writing, but it's getting a little late, and I need some rest. A quick thanks to my reviewers  
  
Roxybabi511- Lol, your reviews were great, lol. I hope you keep reviewing.p.s I saw the sn and I couldn't help but think about the play Chicago.  
Tigard-Toni-Rose- heh, sorry about the wait  
Sweetthang-37 -I promise I'll finish, but I don't think that this story deserves 5 stars, there are a lot of other stories that haven't gotten the recognition they deserve  
Auvira- I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks!  
The Cats Milk- Every writer lives in denial of their work.or at least I do.  
Pandora- Well I've updated! Thanks for the review!  
Numberonenightowl- Read what later? Lol  
Loki-gurl16- Thanks  
Bon bon- lol, yes, an ending does always make the story  
Jojlip- lol, I like long reviews, lol. Thanks for reading  
Me- I hope it's less confusing for you now  
MarauderGurl- Thanks firesprite101-I wish that there were more Hermione/Twins stories.they would make such interesting couples sisterhood-of-the-snake- I love your name, sorry it has taken so long to update Irish Lass1- Lol, especially Malfoy (was that a hint? Maybe..maybe not) Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy- lol, thanks, I'll finish it, I promise Beebopodiggity- maybe it will have a happy ending I-LOVE-SPENCER-here it is DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Human? Malfoy? I didn't think it was possible magick-wolf- How did they do it without noise? Well I meant more like without er.loud noises.it was really more of a no screaming type of thing.because..I mean, who really sounds like that? Lady Matsu-lol, I love Draco too, wow, you wrote so much! I'm so happy ::does happy dance with Swedish Fish, yes, girls destroy guys relationships, and they get away with buying cheap holiday gifts scholz03- Thanks Cookie-monster-I hope you keep reviewing Sexy Pirates of the Caribbean- thanks Lady Obsidian- I agree, where oh where are the writers hiding? Spordelia Chase- Yes, he will get what he deserves Elizabeth Ratz-no, I don't think rape is in the cards, but Malfoy will be an obstacle of sorts  
Sly4-I don't know, Draco seems to have a stick lodged in his ass  
George- Sex isn't supposed to be interesting, it's something to take up space and add emotional whatever, and yes they left, but they didn't graduate Christopher6- lol, yeah it's one of those acquired things Cameron- Yeah, relationships either fall apart of grow closer after a death Aammaallback-I hope not. And maybe that's why she is beautiful, because she's the most intelligent witch they've seen at Hogwarts in a long time Vega Star- THANKS! tigress12-lol, keep reading -Eminem-Chick2/cool brat- nice to know, thanks for reviewing lol Gem- I won't, and I'm not going to change the whole story, I know it seems like the whole house wants to get in her pants, but Neville and Fred are under a spell! SycoCallie- Your reviews are always long! Lol, yeah I hope this chapter was up to par Hermione182- very observant, thanks Rory and Ryan 14- no one wants him to end up.er..dead. lol, thanks for the review I hope you keep reading Safire Stiles- Me happy Giantgiant- Thanks duochang97- The spell will be explained more in the next chapter sim- thanks for the review o0oshe_devilo0o-aw shucks keylala-lol, s'ok, share your thoughts Crystal Frost- George in naturally cute KrystinePotterLover- hope you like this one too Blood57- fred is, had a typo PunkRockFairy- Yes, she should be with George, and Ron isn't in love with her, neither is Fred is you think about it Emily- I will Hannah Wood- Is your name after Oliver wood, the quidditch sex god Hpmusicfreak- Aw! Thanks! You see I'm really a hermione/Draco shipper, but George is so cute! Draco Sirius Lupin- You were right! Thanks for the review! Lol, I hope you keep reading icey crystal-thanks Mighty Mouse o- lol, I love the motions! AngelLLY- heh, sorry, I have a tendency to confuse people ::blushes:: Spike Malfoy- I know the feeling, don't feel bad because I understand Spirit San-Thanks, I hate the subject, but it isn't talked about enough S.T.A.R25- Draco ::drools:: Drucilynda- Fred, I've been getting a lot of anti-fred being evil reviews.meh what am I gonna do 


	13. The Interrogation

Chapter Nine (at long last)  
  
A/N: does anyone out there remember me? It's only been.....since well..... It's been a while. If you're returning to the story George has just announced that they are going to listen in on Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Why would we go there?" Hermione said crossing her arms firmly over her chest.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is arriving in a few minutes, and we're to be present at the questioning."  
  
"But.....but," Hermione stuttered, "we can't just barge in and..."  
  
George cut her off, "Honestly Mione, why do you think that Dumbledore sent you the cloak?"  
  
"But we'll be invisible, what good will that do?"  
  
George winked, "Who said we'd be the only ones there? Alright, let's get a move on, we actually have to arrive in Dumbledore's office before Mister Malfoy or we'll be shut out."  
  
Hermione clumsily rolled out of bed and smoothed out her wrinkled skirt, "I fell asleep in it," she explained to George who was watching her with curiosity. "Unfortunately this happens to me a lot."  
  
George nodded, "Well that's better then having your sweater fuse to your skin, trust me. Owning a joke shop with Fred isn't always easy either."  
  
She laughed and threw the cloak over herself and George, "Haven't we done this before?"  
  
He laughed, a deep and clear laugh, "Well Miss Granger it looks like you aren't the young McGonagall everyone thinks you to be."  
  
"What can I say," she said, shrugging in embarrassment, "Harry and Ron used to drag me around when they were braking school rules.....I just sort of fell into the routine. Besides, I only break the rules that don't matter."  
  
They exited the Common Room and proceeded to walk to the Headmaster's office in silence, despite the laughter they had just recently shared fear now overcame them. They were after all spying on one of the most powerful death eaters, below Voldemort of course. Hermione grabbed George's hand for support as they opened the door and took a seat over in the corner of the office.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you here again, sadly you are no longer with the school board so it is a rare occurrence that you visit," Dumbledore said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Spare me the pleasantries old man, I would like to know why I have been called here."  
  
"That's a simple enough question to answer. At the beginning of the term one of our Gryffindor students killed himself, using a muggle method at that."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Patience Lucius, I'm not finished. Where was I," he paused to think, "ah yes, one of our students discovered him in the common room and has been plagued by his spirit ever since. I do believe, Mister Malfoy, that his untimely death had something to do with you."  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Is that so? You believe that I killed this boy? What proof do you have, none. I shall take my leave, good night Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore interrupted him as he turned to leave, "The student who has been seeing Mister Longbottom found his journal Lucius, it's got the spell you used, and he writes all of his symptoms."  
  
"That still isn't proof that I killed the boy."  
  
"Your name is written clearly in multiple entries, I could read you one but that would only be a waste of time."  
  
Lucius laughed a cold, and frightening laugh, "So what, I didn't kill him, I merely drove him insane. Besides I could easily burn the book, and I most certainly am not going to tell anyone that I killed him. I could easily blame it on that Granger girl, the one who found him, I could say she killed him while in a rage."  
  
"Lucas you dolt," Snape said stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Severus," Malfoy looked surprised to see the man who was his friend step from nothing.  
  
"You should know now that you can't trust everyone, especially those you hold close to you."  
  
"I suppose you are in on this my dear friend," Lucius said, the famous Malfoy smirk gracing his features.  
  
"It would seem that would way wouldn't it, dear friend," Snape replied grimly.  
  
With these words Lucius Malfoy began laughing, and in a second he had disappeared from the room. Hermione and George pulled the cloak from around themselves and Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"What are they doing here," he spit out.  
  
"Well Severus, I thought that it would be important to have other witnesses....." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Why does that matter now, Lucius has already escaped," Severus said darkly.  
  
"Why Professor, what do you take me for? Do you believe that I'm am an old fool? I've already sent authorities to get Mister Malfoy."  
  
Hermione and George heard this and took their leave, heading to the Entrance Hall. Carefully peaking around corners, and watching for Malfoy Senior all the way there. They had almost reached their destination when Hermione was roughly grabbed from the shadows and a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Hermione," George yelled pulling out his wand, "who is that?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, "I'm being chased around this school by a bunch of aurors, and I was hoping you could tell me why."  
  
"What do you mean why? You killed Neville Longbottom, and you just admitted it in front of Dumbledore!" George answered incredulously.  
  
"I did no such thing you sad excuse for a wizard, I think I would know if I had been to see that old fool."  
  
Hermione bit roughly into the blonde's hand, "I think you know what you did to him," Hermione said pushing away from him and rushing to stand next to George. "Then again you've killed so many innocents I don't know how you would remember killing Neville."  
  
There was a loud bang and Hermione was thrown backwards into George. "What's happening," George asked Hermione.  
  
"I think they've captured Malfoy," she said quietly.  
  
When the dust had settled they noticed the form of Lucius Malfoy being dragged toward the exit of the school by invisible hands. They clambered after him, making sure to keep their distance but still stay close.  
  
"I didn't do it," he screamed madly, "it wasn't me. I didn't do it!"  
  
Hermione winced at the sound of his voice, "He sounds so innocent," she said with no feeling in her voice as they walked outside and saw him being locking securely inside a carriage.  
  
"But we heard him admit otherwise," George said clasping her hand in his. "We know that he deserves whatever punishment he gets."  
  
Hermione nodded as she looked around, "I swear that I just saw.....Will you go and wait for me in the Common Room?"  
  
George, although he thought it was an odd request, agreed. "Alright Hermione, I'll be there waiting for you."  
  
She turned her gaze up to the Astronomy Tower as George walked away, she had definitely just seen the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. She ventured up the many staircases to the tower and opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked coldly, staring out the window into the dark.  
  
"Well I saw you and.....I thought," she stopped, "you know I don't know why I even tried.  
  
As she shut the door behind her a small smirk crossed Draco's features and he listened to the sound of her running down the stairs. She returned to the Gryffindor Tower to find George waiting, just as he had promised. Meanwhile in the tower Draco was talking to himself.  
  
"Sorry dad," he said smiling down at the vision of his father being taken away. "No one gets in my way, and you were preventing me from getting what I want."  
  
A/N: Is that the end? If not where will I go with it??? Thanks to all my reviews, sorry I can't give you individual thanks, but know that I appreciate all of you, especially those who have been with me throughout this whole story. So give me your thoughts on what should happen..... 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: It's finally done, and I think most of you will be happier with this ending simply because I left it to you how Hermione dealt with our lovely arse Draco… Thank you to everyone who supported me throughout this fic, you all really did help me along and after some very long, guilt-ridden months I finally found it in me to update and finish. Finally some peace of mind, and on to my other story! Thank you all again, and hey…well eat pudding

**_If there's one thing I've learned it's that you can never forget, that's really how people die. That's why they die isn't it? When they can't fight any longer they find peace in the idea that they've affected someone else. So yes, I've been affected, I've been changed, and seen my fair share of death, I've laid down on the battlefield and wished death would take me. It did not, and I am still here, hoping to impact someone else, someone who will remember me in the end. I've missed the bright moments I shouldn't, the little things about the dead I should always remember have started to fade, but the stories will always be with me. The late nights staring at the moon, the laughter during dinner, the dreams we all shared. _**

_**We were all so innocent, we're all innocent before we experience the soul-shattering pain, lost love, death, failure. Then before you know it we're adults, we've got so much to carry with us that we feel there is no escape, that we can't share our pain with anyone. We're either killed or cured, we're barely heard, and yet we try to make ourselves better for everyone else. Honestly, I still stay in bed in the morning and think that I hear George walking through the door, jumping on the bed and kissing me passionately into consciousness. It hasn't been long since he left, a year, but I can still hear his voice, feel the comfort I felt in his presence, wake up with his scent on my skin. Even in the days after his death he's still with me, my husband.**_

_**We did get our happily ever after, and I know that I'll be remembered, if not by our children then by the walls of Hogwarts, a place which does not forget. **_

They had gotten their happily ever after, a wedding on a beach, and two children. A peaceful life, simple, and perfect. Although we all know happily ever after isn't all it's cracked up to be…and forever would George and Hermione remember the lives that had affected them most. Although it was perfectly safe to say that in their old age the person she had learned the most from had been George.****


End file.
